La lettre déchirée
by Mizuki-Haiko.T
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Draco était le premier amour de Harry ? Depuis qu'ils avaient six ans, Harry et Draco étaient inséparables. Il faisait tout ensemble mais, à 10 ans, Draco partit sans le prévenir, lui laissant pour seul souvenir, un papier froissé.
1. Prologue

C'était il y a six ans. Nous avions pour habitude d'aller dans notre petit coin perdu après les cours. Tu aimais écrire dans ton cahier pendant que je peignais ce qui m'entourais. Tu ne te gênais pas pour me regarder durant des heures alors que je jouait avec les couleurs. Tu as toujours refusé de me conter tes écrits tandis que je te donnais mes tableaux les plus jolis. Mais ce lundi là, tout à changé. J'étais beaucoup trop lassé et, dans un élan de curiosité, j'ai arraché de tes mains ce que tu rédigeais. Tu m'as supplié de te le rendre mais, à ce moment là, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je suis monté sur un arbre pour te semer et j'ai commencer à lire ce papier froissé. Tes mots glissaient dans les pensées. Ils étaient si beau et si somptueux que je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Alors que je me perdais dans ce poème plein de subtilités, tu pleurais au tronc de cet arbre la découverte de ton secret. Je descendit à l'entente et je te pris dans mes bras. Je me suis excusé et tu m'as regardé durant des secondes qui me paraissait si longue mais si courte à la fois. Je t'ai rendu le papier meurtrit et, sans même attendre, tu l'as déchiré en deux. Tu m'en as donné une partie en me faisant promettre de le garder toute ma vie, puis tu es parti. Encore aujourd'hui, je le conserve à l'abri. A sa relecture, des années plus tard, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, et non d'un poème, dédiée à la personne que tu aimes. Et pourtant, tu m'as donné la moitié.. Est-ce parce que je l'ai apprécié, ou bien parce que je suis cet être aimé ? J'aimerais tant te revoir, pour que tu répondes à mes questions, pour que tu m'enlaces et m'embrasses, pour que tu me protèges de mes songes les plus noirs.. Mais tu es parti sans me dire rien qu'un « Au revoir. » Aujourd'hui, je suis conscient qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Un jour, on m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait oublier le premier amour et c'est alors que j'ai compris que tu étais gravé dans mon cœur pour toujours. Je t'ai aimé et cela, personne ne le saura jamais.

**La lettre déchirée**, Mizuki-Haiko.T


	2. Chapitre I

Halut. (:

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction _yaoi_: La lettre déchirée.

Ici, le mage noir et ses condisciples n'existent pas car j'ai pensé qu'ils ne me permettraient pas de rajouter certains passages qui me tenaient à coeur. De plus, je n'aurait pas su gérer ma fiction comme je le voulais s'ils y existaient. J'espère simplement que ça vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**D**isclaimer: Les décors, personnages et certains passages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling mais le fond de l'histoire est mienne.

**R**ésumé: Que se passerait-il si Draco était le premier amour de Harry ? Depuis qu'ils avaient six ans, Harry et Draco étaient inséparables. Une telle amitié ne pouvait exister sur terre mais ils avaient prouvé le contraire. Ils faisaient tout ensemble; ils travaillaient ensemble, ils mangeaient ensemble, ils dormaient ensemble, aussi souvent que leur permettaient leurs parents. Cependant, lors de leur dixième années, Draco partit sans prevenir Harry, lui laissant pour seul souvenir, un papier froissé et déchirée que ce dernier avait réussi à lui arracher. Six ans plus tard..

* * *

><p>Chapitre un.<p>

La vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille. Avoir une famille et des amis qui vous aiment n'est pas évident pour tout le monde. Harry Potter s'en est rendu compte bien trop tôt. La douleur de perdre des personnes en étant conscient de les aimer plus que tout au monde est tellement intense. Trois mois après le départ de son amour, ses parents furent tués dans un accident de voiture. Obligé de vivre quelques temps chez sa tante qui était terriblement injuste envers lui , il fut, par la suite, admis dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Cependant, ces pertes l'avait profondément touché et, à l'âge de 14 ans, Harry fit une tentative de suicide. Retrouvé les bras ensanglantés par un jeune garçon, il fut soigné à temps et ce dernier devint alors son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait, petit à petit, goût à la vie tout en gardant enfoui dans son cœur, son amour..

Bientôt une demi-heure qu'il l'attendait dans la grande salle et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il guettait chaque aller et venu dans la grande salle et lâcha un long soupir en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas son ami, Ron. Il était son tout, son meilleur-ami et sa famille à la fois. Ron l'avait sauvé à un moment où son ennemi était lui-même. Enfin, il l'aperçu devant la grande porte. Il se leva et se précipita vers lui et, sans un seul mot, ils s'enlacèrent.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry après avoir desserré son étreinte.

-Toi aussi.

Il se sourirent et, tout en avançant dans la grande salle afin de regagner leurs places habituelles, Ron lui raconta ses vacances en Egypte avec son humour et ses bêtises éternelles. Ils s'assirent, toujours en riant, et leurs amis commencèrent à arriver un à un; d'abord ce fut Neville, puis Dean et Seamus, et pleins d'autres. Ainsi, en près d'une heure, les quatre maisons de Poudlard étaient présents au complet tandis qu'une multitude de nouvel élèves se tenaient au centre de la salle. Ils furent répartis dans les maisons et le directeur entreprit son discours de chaque début d'année. Ils mangèrent et regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveillait avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que Ron endormit dans son lit. Il avait passé la nuit à écouter les anecdotes de Ron et il constatait maintenant qu'ils étaient en retard pour le premier cours.

- Ron ! Lève-toi ! On est en retard, s'écria Harry.

- Hum.. Pas grave, répondit son ami, encore endormit

-RON ! Lève-toi ou je pars sans toi !

-Oui, oui.

Ron se leva tant bien que mal. Ils s'habillèrent et se précipitèrent vers la salle de leur professeur principal. Harry entra en catastrophe dans la classe et Ron, courant un peu trop vite derrière, s'affala sur ce dernier. Toute la classe ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Bouge de là ! Tu m'écrases !

- Désolé, dit-il en se relevant.

Du fond de la classe, un beau blond regarda la scène d'un air ahuri, lui qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Le brun qui venait de débarqué en catastrophe dans la salle ressemblait étrangement à son ami qu'il avait du abandonner, il y a dix ans et, plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de lui. Son nouvel ami, Blaise, le coupa dans ses pensées.

- J'avais complètement oublié de te parler de Potter !

- Potter ? _Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien Harry. _se dit-il.

- Ouais, Harry Potter. On se déteste depuis notre première année. C'est un imbécile doublé d'un cul-béni.

- Il est à Gryffondor, je présume, lança t-il en cherchant à dissimuler son mal-être.

- Ouais.

Maintenant, il en avait la conviction: Ce brun était bien son Harry. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller lui reparler comme si de rien n'était. Il lui en voulait surement d'être partit sans rien dire. Il avait alors décidé de jouer sa meilleure carte, celle de l'indifférence. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Mcgonagall les regardait d'un air lassé. _« Elle doit en avoir marre de nous. » _se dit Harry avant de déclarer:

- Nous sommmes désolés professeur mais..

- Non, taisez-vous. Allez vous asseoir tout de suite et je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les seules places libres; Harry à côté de Seamus qui se trouvait au fond de la classe et Ron à côté d'une nouvelle dans la rangé d'à côté.

- Seamus, frère indigne, tu aurais pu nous réveiller, dit Harry en chuchotant.

- Mais vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux, je n'ai pas osé, répliqua ledit Seamus.

- Faux frère, lâcha enfin Ron.

Le cours continua et, pendant que le professeur Mcgonagall expliquait aux nouveaux le règlement, l'emploi du temps etc.. Seamus et Harry riaient en silence sur l'image de Dean qui dormait tout en bavant sur son cahier. La sonnerie retentit enfin et sans plus attendre, Seamus se précipita vers Dean qui ne s'était pas réveiller à la sonnerie et tira d'un coup sec son cahier.

- Oh putain ! Seamus, t'es un homme mort, déclara Dean en se relevant.

- Bon, et bien.. Adieu Ron, Harry. Je vous ai toujours aimé. dit le concerner avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire en voyant Seamus se précipiter vers la sortie poursuivit par Dean visiblement très énervé. Au passage, il bouscula un nouvel élève, visiblement dans leur classe, un blond. Le sourire d'Harry s'estompa..

- Draco.. dit-il dans un souffle.

**La lettre déchirée**, Mizuki-Haiko.T


	3. Chapitre II

Halut. (:

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux de La lettre déchirée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

**D**isclaimer: Les décors, personnages et certains passages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling mais le fond de l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux.<p>

- Draco..

Ledit Draco se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry redevenait alors cet enfant de 10 ans, abandonné par son ami et sa famille. Il lui en voulait d'être parti sans rien dire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard de son premier amour. Il voulait lui parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et ce n'est que lorsque Ron le secoua qu'il quitta enfin les yeux gris de Draco.

- Harry, ca va ? T'es tout blanc..

Il ne lui répondait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. De la colère et surtout de la tristesse montaient en lui dès l'instant où il se replongeait dans son regard. Contre toute attente, Draco partit à l'appel de ses nouveaux amis en lui lançant un dernier regard vide de tout sens.

- Harry ? Répond-moi, dit son ami qui semblait très inquiet.

- Excuse-moi.. On rejoint Dean et Seamus ?

- Ouais..

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Ne lui avait-il pas manqué durant toutes ses années ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Harry. Il avait très envie d'aller lui parler, le serrer dans ses bras.. Seulement, il ne trouva pas le courage de partir le voir. Il n'avait même pas réussit à lui parler tant il était ému. Ron et Harry marchèrent dans le parc de l'école depuis dix minutes déjà, à la recherche de Dean et Seamus. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux et c'est Ron qui entreprit de le briser.

- Qui était ce gas ?

- Un ami d'enfance, répondit-il de manière étrangement simple.

- Ah. Et ? Rien de plus ?

- Non, rien de plus.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive là ? Tu es si froid.. insista alors son ami.

- Ce n'est rien. Je t'assure. Il faut qu'on retrouve les deux débiles, finit-il par dire avec un semblant de sourire pour rassurer Ron.

Harry avait décider que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tout lui expliquer. Il était bien trop chambouler pour raconter son histoire de manière claire. Ils aperçurent enfin Seamus et Dean dans une situation assez amusante; Dean était à califourchon sur Seamus et le menaçait avec sa baguette.

- Fais ta prière, Seamus, s'écria Dean qui paraissait très essoufflé.

- Elle est faite mais tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu le sais ?

- Tu vas mourir, répondit son ami avec un regard ambitieux

- Fais moi un bisou au moins.. Histoire que je meurs avec un semblant d'amour, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie pour pourvoir échapper à son ami.

Ils se retournèrent à l'entente de Ron qui riait à s'en tordre dans tout les sens. Cependant, à cet instant, Harry pensait à la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à Ron, c'était sa préférence. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le prendre et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur amitié à cause de ça. Il se contentait de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ils s'amusèrent quelques instants sur ce qui venait de se passer puis la sonnerie des cours retentit leur annonçant un cours de potions, le pire de tous les cours pour un Griffondor.

- C'est parti pour un cour de potions avec le graisseux.

- Ca craint là, j'vais sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Adieu, les amis..

- Arrête tes âneries et vient, dit Seamus en le tirant par le bras afin qu'il les suive.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et, heureusement pour eux, leur professeur n'était pas encore là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la classe et aperçu l'objet de ses désirs aux côtés de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ses deux ennemis depuis la première année. Draco avait toujours cet air froid et hautain mais qui faisait tout ce qu'il était.

- Oh, regardez moi ça, Potter en personne !

- Ca te dirait de me foutre la paix, au moins le jour de la rentrée ? lâcha t-il d'un ton lassé.

- Merlin, non. J'aime trop t'embêter et puis, tu m'as manqué en deux mois !

- Ca n'amuse que toi et, ce sentiment, malheureusement pour toi, n'est pas partagé.

Blaise s'approcha et continua ainsi à le provoquer. Ron entra dans la danse en l'insultant tandis que Draco observa la scène au loin. Le visage de Harry se fit triste et vulnérable.

- Potter ? Tu ne réagis plus ?

- Laisse moi tranquille. Tu m'ennuis avec des idioties, dit-il.

- Tu ne t'es jamais plains jusque là mais il suffit de regarder ta face de binoclard pour voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Allez raconte à ton meilleur ennemi, déclara le Serpentard.

- Va te faire voir, sale con, fut la seule chose que Harry arriva à répliquer.

A la phrase de Blaise, Draco le regardait d'une manière intriguée mais Harry mit son masque de glace et lança un regard indifférent à son ancien ami. Le professeur Rogue entra alors dans la classe et le cours commença mais Harry ne suivait déjà plus, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées et ses questionnements. Il s'imaginait ce qu'ils auraient bien pu devenir, ensemble, s'il n'était pas parti. La sonnerie retentit et étrangement, la maison Griffondor ne perdit que dix points durant cette heure.

- On a perdu que dix points ? J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.. dit Seamus complètement ahuri.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est malade, proposa Dean.

- Vous oubliez la semaine de retenue que j'ai gagné !

- Ron ! Quelle idée d'insulter Zabini en plein milieu du cours, déclara Harry en riant à cette pensée.

- Il l'a bien mérité, et s'il ne m'aurait pas retenu, j'lui en aurait flanquer une !

La journée continua ainsi pour le groupe; à rire ensemble et à se disputer avec Blaise et Théodore. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco discrètement entre deux insultes envers ces ennemis. En fin de journée, Blaise Zabini alla trop loin en insultant sa famille et son état d'orphelin. Ni une, ni deux, Harry se jeta sur lui et le frappa aussi fort qu'il put. Ron et Draco les séparèrent à temps.

- LACHE MOI PUTAIN ! J'VAIS LE TUER, cria Harry, fou de rage.

- Harry arrête ! Si on s'est battu ensemble jusque là, ce n'est pas pour y retomber à cause d'un imbécile.

Il se calma et Ron le lâcha alors que Draco le regardait de ses yeux ébahis. La colère s'empara de Harry qui partit en courant pour éviter de le frapper. Il se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie, souvent vide en fin de journée. Il s'y sentait tellement bien là bàs car il pouvait extérioriser tous ses sentiments, si longtemps gardé en lui. Il s'assit au rebord, les pieds dans le vide et s'apaisait au rythme du vent qui fouettait son visage.


	4. Chapitre III

Halut. (:

Voici le chapitre trois de La lettre déchirée.

Merci pour les reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir. :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

**D**isclaimer: Les décors, personnages et certains passages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling mais le fond de l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

><p>Chapitre trois.<p>

Il ne comptait plus le temps qu'il avait passé dans la tour d'astronomie à penser. L'arrivé de Draco avait chamboulé toute ses habitudes, ses pensées, sa vie. Vers minuit, il se décida enfin à retourner dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas amener la carte des Maraudeurs et, heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient vides. Il n'y croisa aucun professeur et encore moins d'élèves. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il dit doucement le mot de passe.

- Groin de porc.

Il entra dans la salle commune et il vit Ron, assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier se retourna vers son ami en entendant le tableau se refermer.

- Tu vas mieux, demanda son meilleur-ami.

- Désolé d'être partit comme ça mais..

- Ne te justifies pas. Je te comprend.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Ron et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger et sans parler. C'est dans ces moment là, que Ron et Harry avaient l'impression de se comprendre le mieux.

- Le jour où tu voudras tout m'expliquer, je serais là pour t'écouter.

Après cette phrase qu'il dit d'un ton froid mais doux, il se leva pour partir dans la chambre mais Harry le retint en l'attrapant par la main. Il se retourna vivement, comme surprit par son geste. Il comprit alors que son meilleur ami s'était décidé à tout lui raconter.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis que l'on a six ans. On était inséparable, toujours l'un chez l'autre ou ensemble dans notre petit coin au milieu des buissons du parc. A dix ans, avant l'accident, il est partit sans rien dire et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je déteste l'année de mes dix ans car j'y ai perdu les trois personnes que j'aimais plus que tout, dit-il avec une petite voix.

- Il est là maintenant.

- Mais il m'ignore ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne veut plus me parler..

Il se mit alors à pleurer en silence en pensant que son destin était de souffrir. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et l'attira vers lui afin de le réconforter. Toute la nuit se passa ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment. Au lendemain, Harry se réveilla par le bruit que fit Neville en faisant tomber ses cahiers.

- Désolé ! Vous avez dormi ici, demanda son camarade.

- Oui, je suis rentré un peu tard et Ron m'attendait ici.

- Ah d'accord.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à réveiller Ron lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Il allait encore passer une journée à être ignoré par celui qu'il aime et qui a été, il y a longtemps de cela, son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la rentrée était passée. Ils avaient fait la rencontre d'une fille du nom d'Hermione, au début très hautaine mais qui fut très vite leur meilleure-amie malgrès les nombreuses disputes avec Ron. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et travaillèrent ensemble sur un devoir de potions que seule la jolie blonde comprenait. Harry leva les yeux un instant et tomba sur Draco et ses amis qui s'assirent près d'eux.

- Harry, tu écoutes ? J'me tue à tout t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, s'énerva la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi mais je n'ai plus trop envie de travailler avec ce qu'il y a près de nous.

Ils suivirent son regard et comprirent. Sans plus attendre, Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui, sentir ses regards méprisant sur lui et l'entendre l'insulter comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis un mois.

- Ma présence te dérange, Potter , demanda Draco d'un air méprisant.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé mais je ne le penserais pas.

- Dans ce cas, tais-toi, s'écria Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Ouah, Potter est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, lança Blaise prêt à s'amuser avec les nerfs de son ennemi.

- Va te faire foutre, Zabini, répliqua Ron.

- De quoi j'me mêle, Weasmoche ?

- Tu vas t'en prendre une si tu ne te la fermes pas !

- Tu vas me faire quoi, WEAS-MOCHE, provoqua Blaise.

S'en était trop pour la petite patience de Ron qui s'empressa de sortir sa baguette. Les Serpentards firent de même suivit d'Hermione et moi-même.

- Everte Statim, lança Ron en direction de Blaise qui se retrouva expulsé à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

- Crache-limace, cria Théodore vers Ron mais son sort se retourna contre lui grâce à Harry.

- Protego !

- Stupéfix, lâcha Draco en même temps que Harry renvoyait le sort de Théo contre lui.

Harry se cogna contre le mur et se retrouva dans un état second tel un coma. Draco le regarda, surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était complètement pétrifié tandis que Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui. La colère de Ron s'amplifiait.

- Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy ! Expeliarmus !

Puis il sauta sur Draco et commença à le frapper. Hermione libéra Harry du sort d'un _«Enervatum». _Il se relevait avec beaucoup de difficulté aidé de sa meilleure amie. A ce moment, la bibliothécaire arriva visiblement très énervé par les disputes incessantes de ce groupe. Elle sépara Ron et Draco, envoya Harry à l'infirmerie avec Hermione et Théo avec Blaise. Finalement, tout le monde se retrouva là las, près de leurs amis respectifs. Le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Rogue arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- N'en avez vous pas assez de vous battre continuellement ? Vous ne voyez visiblement pas l'impact de vos disputes ! Vous faites perdre la dignité de vos maisons respectifs, s'énerva la directrice des Griffondors.

- 50 points de moins, chacun, annonça le professeur Rogue.

Les jeunes ne répliquaient même pas. Severus Rogue lança un regard mauvais vers Harry et se dirigea vers Draco.

- Suivez moi, monsieur Malfoy.

Draco, remplit de remords, suivit son professeur qui plus est son parrain.


	5. Chapitre IV

Re-Halut. :D

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre deux chapitres d'un coup alors voici le chapitre quatre.

Bisous et, encore une fois, bonne lecture.

**D**isclaimer: Les décors, personnages et certains passages appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling mais le fond de l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

><p>Chapitre quatre.<p>

- Suivez moi, monsieur Malfoy.

Draco s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais jamais il n'irait s'excuser. _« Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ça. »_ pensa t-il. Il entrait dans le bureau du maître des potions.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Severus, je..

- Que dirait ton père en voyant que tu te conduis si mal avec le fils de son ami décédé ? Je peux comprendre que tu t'emportes à cause des Serpentards mais au point de lui envoyer un «Stupefix», s'énerva son parain.

- Mais Severus, je n'ai..

- Je ne tolérerais pas une seconde fois tes dérapages, est-ce assez clair ?

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

- Maintenant, vas-t-en !

Draco sortit laissant seul son parrain. Il avait fait la promesse à Lily, la seule qu'il est réellement aimé, de protéger son fils s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas même laisser son filleul lui faire du mal. Draco marchait seul dans l'école. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait. Harry était son meilleur ami, et maintenant il le détestait. Tout était de sa faute et il en était conscient mais il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas. Il vit Blaise au coin d'un couloir avec une fille. Il le regarda d'un air méprisant car il ne faisait que s'amuser avec des filles et aimait raconter ses exploits. Il se décida alors à rendre visite à son ami, Théo, qui crachait toujours des limaces.

- Enfin quelqu'un vient me voir, j'en peux plus d'être ici, dit Théo

- Ca ne fait qu'une journée que tu es là, tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre ?

- Désolé.. Où est Blaise ? Il est partit juste après toi, prétextant une affaire, demanda t-il après avoir cracher une énième limace.

- Il s'amuse, répondit son ami d'un ton sarcastique

Le visage de Théodore s'assombrit et Draco le remarquait bien. Une seule chose traversa son esprit à ce moment, et il ne se retint pas de le demander.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est un garçon et puis.. Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda t-il d'un ton complètement paniqué.

- Ta façon de le regarder de tes yeux qui brillent et avec insistance, de réagir avec maladresse quand il est proche de toi, de lui sourire béament. Je continue ?

- Tu te trompes.. C'est un garçon.

Draco: L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, tu sais, annonca Draco d'une manière extraordinairement calme.

Il enferma son visage par ses mains et commença à pleurer la découverte de son secret. Sans attendre, Draco le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il avait beau rire de lui aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, il s'était attaché à ce petit bout d'homme. Son frêle corps trembla alors qu'il continuait à déverser la peine de son amour à sens unique. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps puis, Théo se redressa et me sourit.

- Merci..

- Tu es mon ami, c'est normal. Puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en parlerais à personne, dit-il avant de le resserrer dans ses bras.

Harry resta stupéfait de la scène qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors qu'il découvrit que Théodore était amoureux du « Dieu du sexe » de Poudlard, il fut surtout attristé par ce que Draco avait dit à ce Serpentard désespéré de l'amour; « Tu es mon ami. »

- Tu devrais le lui dire quand même, déclara Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Pouvoir demeurer aux côtés de la personne que tu aimes est l'un des avantages d'un ami. Si je lui dit, je ne pourrais même plus l'approcher.

Draco ne répond rien. En l'entendant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas cette chance. Il se sentit si mal.. D'un coup, un bruit sourd retenti dans l'infirmerie. Il fit mine de se réveiller en sursautant afin de voir d'où il provenait. Il s'agissait de Blaise qui, en entrant, avait volontairement frappé sur la porte.

- Oh les gas ! Je suis sorti avec une Serdaigle et c'était juste extra !

- Quel enfoiré, dit Harry et pour une fois, Théo confirma ses dires.

- Dis donc, Saint Potter, ne me reproche pas ton manque de sex-appeal ! Je sais profiter de la vie, moi..

Devant les yeux interrogateurs des Serpentards et en parrticulier de Draco, Harry se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés mais décidé à partir de cet endroit. Il marchait lentement, en s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, et lâcha un mauvais regard envers Blaise lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau. Il sentit alors sa tête tourner. Il venait de s'évanouir et, alors que Blaise riait de ce qui venait de se passer, Théo et surtout Draco, se précipitèrent vers lui. Draco le porta et le mit sur un lit pendant que Théo appelait l'infirmière Pomfresh. Cette dernière arriva en catastrophe dans la salle.

- Je l'ai pourtant prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, il est beaucoup trop faible ! Il ne m'écoute jamais.. C'est pas possible, s'énerva t-elle.

Blaise ne comprit pas ce que venait de faire ses amis. Draco ne le regardait pas et se dirigea vers la sortie comme pour cacher quelque chose. Au moment où les deux serpentards allaient le suivre Théo cracha une limace. Blaise resta alors et aida son ami à rejoindre son lit alors qu'il crachait encore des limaces.

- Laisse moi seul, s'il-te-plait..

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, là ?

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler.

Blaise sortit très vexé par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et ça l'agaçait terriblement. Il préféra ignorer leur attitude et décida alors de s'amuser avec sa nouvelle amie.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry s'était évanouï. Théodore avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie tandis que Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller.

- Enfin tu te réveilles, lança Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici, demanda ce dernier, interloqué.

- Deux jours.

- Heureuse de vous retrouvez parmi nous, monsieur Potter. Vous pourrez sortir dès mid, annonca la vieille infirmière.

- Merci beaucoup mais c'est normal qu'un simple stupéfix m'ai fait autant d'effets, demanda Harry qui était surpris.

- Etiez-vous fatigué avant la bagarre ?

- Euh oui, je suppose. Je ne dormais plus beaucoup.

- Et bien, vous avez votre réponse. Je vous laisse, au revoir les enfants, dit-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Comme l'infirmière Pomfresh le dit, à midi il quittait l'infirmerie. Il ne se remettait pas de se qu'il venait de lui arriver par la faute de Draco. Il lui en voulait tellement mais lorsqu'il apprit que c'était Draco qui l'avait aidé quand il s'était évanoui, toute sa colère s'estompa et Harry partit en cours, le cœur léger.

- Mon Harry ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est deux là m'ont fait subir, s'écria Seamus en désignant Ron et Dean.

- Si, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine bien !

- Oh Potter ? Tu nous as manqué, tu sais, dit Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.

- Fiche moi la paix.

- Mais je t'em..

- Monsieur Zabini. Retournez à votre place SANS un mot, dit le professeur Rogue qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

Blaise retourna à sa place et se tut pendant toute la durée du cours. Harry fut surpris par la réaction de son professeur de potions, d'habitude si désagréable envers lui. Il lança un regard vers Draco, qui l'ignorait _« Pour changer »_ se dit Harry. Trois heures plus tard, les cours étaient finis et il marchait seul. Il finit par atterrir dans le meilleur endroit de l'école; la tour d'astronomie. Cependant, à son entrée, il constata quelque chose d'étrange.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, demanda t-il en regardant la personne assise à sa place habituelle.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Potter

- Je viens souvent ici pour penser, dit-il en s'asseyant près du blond.

Un silence régnait entre eux. Harry se sentait si bien près de lui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était aussi proche de lui et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en lui posant des questions.

- Tu te sens mieux, finit par demander Draco, à la grande surprise de Harry.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

- Tu te sentais obligé de m'envoyer balader, répliqua t-il.

- Pardon ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? Depuis que l'on s'est revu, tu me traites comme un moins que rien, s'énerva Harry.

- Ouais, et ça me plait bien.

- Oh, et puis, va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Je te hais, s'écria t-il.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper la sienne.


	6. Chapitre V

Halut tout le monde. :D

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre cinq.<p>

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper la sienne.

- Lâche moi ! dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu l'as gardé ? demanda Draco sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ancien ami.

- Lâche ma main, je t'en pris, se dit Harry qui paraissait de plus en plus frustré de sentir la main de son amour serer si fort la sienne.

- Parce que moi, oui.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je t'ai oublié au moment où tu m'as abandonné, s'écria t-il en arrachant sa main.

Harry partit en courant, laissant ainsi Draco seul avec ses pensées. Il espérait secrètement qu'Harry l'ai gardé. C'était le seul véritable ami qu'il avait eu et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé comme ça, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'affronter ses yeux s'il lui disait qu'il partait. Alors qu'il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, Harry courrait toujours à travers l'école. _« Comment peut-il réagir aussi calmement après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Draco Malfoy, je te déteste ! » _se dit-il. Ce dernier s'arrêta au bord du lac et s'adossa à un arbre. Il avait gardé cette lettre comme le plus précieux objet qu'il possède.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait trouvé Draco dans la tour d'astronomie, qu'il lui avait pris la main et qu'il l'avait encore une fois surpris. Après ça, il recommençait à espérer qu'un jour, il redeviendrait proche de lui. Après tout, il lui avait demandé s'il avait gardé la lettre. D'un coup, le professeur de potions, car oui il était en cours de potions, l'extirpa de ses pensées profondes.

- Monsieur Potter, vous rêvassez encore durant mon cours. Votre attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor !

- De toute manière, rêvasser ou pas, il aurait trouvé une solution pour m'enlever les cinq points quotidiens, chuchota t-il à Ron.

- Sûre.

- Je vais donc constituer les binômes pour cette année et, selon les désirs du professeur Dumbledore, ça sera un Griffondor et un Serpentard, annonça le professeur de potions.

- Hein ? Quoi ? NOOOOOOON ! s'écria Ron qui fut vite réprimé par le regard mauvais que lui lança Rogue.

- Je ne tolérerais aucun commentaire. Potter, vous serez avec Théodore, Granger avec Blaise, Draco avec Weasley...

Harry partit rejoindre son nouveau binôme sans broncher contrairement à Ron qui était à deux doigts de tuer le professeur de ses yeux. Il repensa l'amour de Théodore, presque plus compliqué que le sien. Dans le fond, ils se ressemblaient à aimer un être complètement opposé. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une petite voix.

- Salut, dit son nouveau binôme de potions.

- Euh.. Salut, répondit Harry qui paraissait extrêmement surpris.

- Ne sois pas si surpris. Si on doit passer notre année ensemble, autant vaut mieux le faire dans une entente plutôt que dans la guerre perpétuelle.

- Je suis d'accord mais c'est bien ironique que ce soit toi qui me dise ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est vous qui n'arriviez pas à me voir, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Dans le fond, je ne t'ai jamais détester..

- Mais.. T'es sure d'être à Serpentard, toi ? demanda Harry en souriant

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Théodore, et ils commencèrent à préparer la potion dans la bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres binômes. Tandis que Blaise cherchait les failles de la jolie brune, Hermione l'envoyait balader avec sa grâce éternelle. Il avait vite fait de se taire et de suivre les indications qu'elle lui donnait. Dans le groupe de Draco et Ron, une ambiance pesante régnait. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait et ils faisaient la potion dans un silence de mort. A la fin du cours, Théodore et Harry s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et avaient découvert leurs nombreuses similitudes. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir pour finir leur devoir écrit ensemble.

- Franchement, j'ai redécouvert Théo. Il est excellent ! Pas du tout comme on l'imaginait avec Zabini, dit Harry tout sourire.

- Vraiment ? Moi, je pense qu'il ne vaut pas plus que Zabini et qu'il t'utilise pour nous faire un mauvais coup !

- Ce que tu peux être jaloux, toi ! dit Hermione en s'adressant à Ron.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Non mais n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que je les hais et que je suis persuadé qu'ils préparent un sale coup. rétorqua ce dernier visiblement vexé par ce que venait de dire la jolie blonde.

- Quoi que tu en penses, on a décidé de fini notre devoir ensemble demain soir à la bibliothèque.

- Abruti !

- Et toi, jaloux d'mes deux !

- Je l'ai déjà dit ! JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! s'énerva le roux tandis que Harry et Hermione riaient.

- Ouais, c'est ça et je suis le fils de..

- Bouclez là ! Harry a le droit de s'entendre avec un Serpenard, et toi, fais quand même attention ! On ne sais jamais ! dit Hermione afin de faire cesser cette dispute.

- Oui, m'dame ! déclaraient-ils en cœur.

- Crétin, finit pas chuchoter Ron.

Harry sourit et continua à marcher avec ses amis dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Manifestement, son cours préféré puisque son professeur n'est autre que l'un des meilleurs amis à son père, Remus Lupin.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit le professeur lorsqu'il vit les élèves entrer.

- Bonjour.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre sur les loups-garous..

Harry lut de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il sait que Remus a du mal à en parler mais il serait là pour lui, il l'aidera du mieux qu'il pourrait comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'il à perdu son parrain, Sirius.

- Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ? Oui, Théodore.

- Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de devenir un animal tandis qu'un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. A chaque pleine il se transforme. Il ne sais plus qui il est et pourrait tuer son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. dit-il.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Un loup-garou vient à la vie lorsqu'une personne est mordue par l'un d'entre eux. Il se transforme alors à chaque pleine lune mais en dehors de ce moment, il est un humain parfaitement normal.

Le cours continua et Harry fut frappé par la force mentale de Remus. Il avait déjà assisté à l'une de ses transformation en troisième année et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Si Sirius n'aurait pas été là, sous sa forme animagus, il serait probablement mort ou pire encore, transformé en loup-garou. Remus en souffrait tellement mais, à le voir pendant son cours, on aurait dit qu'il était simplement un très bon connaisseur. A la fin du cours, Harry rejoignit son professeur.

- Je vais bien, Harry, dit Remus en anticipant la question de son filleul.

- Je t'admire, si tu savais.. dit Harry en lui souriant.

- Retourne dans la salle commune et va travailler.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et, après un dernier sourire, il partit en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Demain, il allait travailler avec Théo et donc le découvrir encore plus. Il avait hâte. Pendant ce temps, Remus repensait à ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

- Il n'y a rien d'admirable à mentir aux autres. dit-il avec tristesse.


	7. Chapitre VI

Yop tout le monde.

Me voici avec le chapitre six de **La lettre déchirée.**

J'espère, comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre six.<p>

Ce soir, Harry était de bonne humeur. Il était assis au bureau et travaillait sur son devoir de potions afin de ne pas passer pour un imbécile devant Théodore car il est a

**- **Bon les gars.. Je suis désolé mais.. dit Ron d'un ton désolé.

**- **Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le.. s'énerva Seamus.

**-**Wisky Pur Feu ! s'écria Ron en sortant deux bouteilles en verre.

**- **Tous à la salle sur demande !

**- **Désolé mais je ne viens pas, dit Harry entre deux cris de joie

- Tu es sure ? demanda Ron en secouant les bouteilles devant lui.

**- **Oui, je dois travailler sur ce devoir pour demain.

**- **Ouais, surtout pour ton nouvel ami ! s'emporta Ron.

N'attendant aucune réponse, il sortit du dortoir. Harry passa la carte des Maraudeurs à Seamus et les regarda partir. Il était vers trois heures au matin lorsqu'ils rentrèrent complètement ivres. Ron sauta sur le lit d'Harry, le réveillant ainsi.

-Oh Harry ! Mon MEILLEUUUUUR ami.. cria Ron alors que Harry se leva.

- Hahaha Dean est tombé par terre et, pouf, il dort. Hahaha ! On dirait une, peripfo.. periprosfitute ! Voila, c'est ça ! ria Seamus.

**- **Chut, les gars ! On va vous entendre ! paniqua Harry mais visiblement, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à se taire excepté Dean qui venait de s'endormir sur le parquet.

**- **Perifrosticute, hip, abruti ! Hahaha, Seamus est tombé sur Dean !

**- **Ron, tais-toi, j't'en pris !

**- **Ouiiiiii, chuuuuuuut ! J'ai envie de faire pipi.. dit Ron avant de pouffer de rire sur son état.

Tandis que Seamus s'endormit dans les bras de Dean après être tombé sur lui, Ron enlaça Harry et le tira dans son lit.

- T'es mon, hip, meilleur ami, hip, que à moi, hein ? Tu, hip, m'abandonneras, hip, pas, hein ?

**- **Bien sûre que non. dit Harry qui était heureux de voir que son ami tenait autant à lui.

-J'aime pas Théo.. Et j'veux faire, hip, pipi !

**- **Il ne te remplacera pas, abruti ! Bon allez on va aux toilettes avant que tu ne fasses pipi ici.

Harry constata que Ron s'était endormi dans son lit et il ne pu faire autrement que de dormir avec lui puisque ce dernier s'était accrochait à lui. Il espérait juste que ce dernier se retiendrais jusqu'au lendemain pour aller aux toilettes.

L'heure de se lever arriva rapidement et en particulier, pour Seamus, Dean et Ron. Chacun d'entre eux ouvrit les yeux difficilement tandis que Harry arriva, visiblement de la salle de bain, et s'empressa de les réveiller à sa manière. Harry s'approcha de la porte et frappa dessus avec sa main, provoquant ainsi un fort bruit.

**- **Debout la d'dans ! cria Harry tout sourire.

- Harry ! Arrête ce bouquant !

**- **Seamus, tu m'écrases avec tes grosses fesses ! dit Dean en tentant de faire réagir son ami.

**-** Hum.

Dean poussa alors Seamus qui se cogna la tête contre le pied du lit. Il s'agita de douleur, tandis que Ron se rendormit. Harry refrappa sur la porte, ce qui l'ai fit tous sursauter.

-Allez, debout maintenant, sinon vous risquez d'être en retard au cours de Métamorphose.

- Wow, j'ai une de ses envies d'aller aux toilettes !

-Ca, je suis au courant. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le répéter quand tu es rentré mais tu t'es endormi avant que je ne puisse t'y emmener. ria Harry en regardant la tête à moitié endormi de son ami qui cherchait visiblement à se lever.

Ron acquiesça avant de se lever tandis que Harry s'habilla et sortit de la salle commune car il devait aller voir Remus. Il devait lui donner un papier concernant une nouvelle méthode pour minimiser les impacts de la transformation au cas où il oublierait de prendre la potion Tue-Loup. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Blaise, Draco et Théo. Ce dernier quitta les autres et l'interpella tandis qu'il regardait Draco, fou de rage.

**- **Oui Théo ?

**- **Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours OK pour ce soir ? demanda son nouvel ami.

-Bien sûre. J'ai entrainement de Quidditch donc si tu veux, dès que j'ai fini, je viens te chercher à ton cours**.**

**- **D'accord. A ce soir alors. dit-il avec un sourire envers Harry.

- Salut.

_« L'enfoiré, à quoi il joue ? » _se disait-il. Draco regardait la scène avec une indescriptible expression mêlée de colère et de jalousie. Tandis que Harry portait sa main sur l'épaule de Théodore, Draco serra le poing et s'apprêta à les séparer. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Harry glissait sur lui, il se crispa mais se détendit à la vue de son sourire. Lorsque Théodore revint, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire de son ami.

**- **Tu es ami avec Potter ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? C'est pathétique..

**- **Ca te pose un problème ? Lui, au moins, sait parler d'autres choses que ses coups d'un soir, rétorqua Théodore de manière très calme.

**- **Normal, il n'en a pas puisque c'est un coincé.

**- **Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Harry est un garçon génial, se défendit-il.

**« **_Si seulement tu savais la chance que tu as, Théo.. » _se dit Draco en regardant le regard de Théodore. Il se souvint du jour où Harry l'avait défendu alors qu'il se faisait agresser par deux garçons de leur école. Ils avaient fini, tous les deux, la lèvre fissurée ou le nez en sang. Cependant, il avait tellement apprécié ce geste mais il ne lui avait jamais dit.

**- **Ouais, c'est ça. Mec, c'est un Gryffi ! T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? s'énerva Blaise.

**- **Je m'en contre-fiche de ce que tu penses, Blaise. Je reste avec qui je veux.

**- **Et quoi ? Tu craques sur lui ou quoi ? lança le Serpentard du tac au tac.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répondit calmement Théo mais il s'emblait s'attrister.

Un silence s'installa après cette altercation. C'est bien la première fois que Théodore était aussi sûre de lui et qu'il tenait tête à Blaise. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un idiot fini car il l'aime à en mourir et lui ne sait faire qu'une chose, c'est rire de lui ou raconter ses exploits sexuels. _«Mon pauvre Théo.. » _compatissait-il.

L'après-midi arriva très vite et, à 18h, Harry partit devant la classe de Théo et attendait qu'il sorte. Il vit Blaise sortir en furie et, alors que leur regard s'accrochèrent, ce dernier l'attrapa par le col et le cogna contre le mur. Il eut tellement mal qu'Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

**- **N'approche plus Théo, ou j'te jure que tu le regretteras !

**- **Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire avec qui je dois rester ou pas. Théo est mon ami et malgrès toutes tes menaces, il le restera.

Blaise leva son poing qui s'abattait sur l'arcade de Harry. Au même moment, Draco et Théo sortirent de la salle et virent Blaise donner le coup de poing. Draco, ne sentant plus son corps tant la colère fut immense, attrapa Blaise avant de lui asséner un coup violent sur le nez. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre et regardait avec incompréhension tandis que Draco aidait Harry à se relever.

_- _Merci.. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dit-il avec froideur.

_- _Tu saignes..

Draco leva son bras et plaça sa main de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit donné sur le visage de son ancien ami. Harry le regardait surpris et ne put rien faire si ce n'est apprécier ce geste d'affection. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya le sang coulant sur son menton. Pendant ce temps..

**- **Espèce d'abruti ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**- **Je ne supporte pas le voir avec toi !

**- **Ca te tue que j'ai un ami que tu n'as pas, c'est ça ? Quel genre de personne es-tu ? Mon malheur fait ton bonheur.. Tu ne fais que me rabaisser et m'humilier devant tout le monde ! Tu refuses que je connaisse d'autres personnes que ton entourage ! C'est fini ! déclara enfin Théo dont personne n'avait jamais vu autant de colère.

**- **Théo..

**- **Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ni te parler ! Tu me répugnes !

Théodore partit en courant du couloir, laissant Blaise à terre. Ce dernier était tellement stupéfait par l'attitude de son ami qu'il ne réagit que lorsque Draco lui parla.

**- **Tu n'es qu'un abruti. Tu n'as même pas vu, à quel point, il a besoin de toi. Maintenant, tu l'as perdu..

Draco partit, tirant Harry par la main, tandis que Blaise se releva. Il se dirigea vers le parc en repensant à ce que Théo et Draco lui avaient dit. Il s'assit au bord du lac._ « Mon malheur fait ton bonheur.. », « Tu n'as même pas vu, à quel point, il a besoin de toi.», « C'est fini ! », « Maintenant, tu l'as perdu.. » _Blaise enfoui son visage sur ses genoux serrés. Pendant ce temps, Draco entraina Harry de force vers l'infirmerie. Harry se débâtait de toute ses forces mais le blond est clairement plus fort que lui.

**- **Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

**- **Il faut te soigner, et arrête de te débattre !

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? Depuis que tu m'as envoyé à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi !

Harry arracha sa main du sien, le regarda un instant dans les yeux et partit, laissant ainsi Draco seul.


	8. Chapitre VII

Yop. (:

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.

Voici enfin, le chapitre sept. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre sept.<p>

Harry arracha sa main du sien, le regarda un instant dans les yeux et partit, laissant ainsi Draco seul. Il s'en voulait plus que jamais de l'avoir abandonné. Cependant celui-ci ne lui laissait jamais le temps de se justifier. _« Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais même si tu ne veux plus de moi. » _Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui arrivait dans la tour d'astronomie, se confronta à une vue terrifiante: Théo se tenait debout sur la rambarde, s'apprêtant à sauter dans le vide. Il pleurait et chacun de ses sanglots semblaient faire basculer son corps filiforme en avant.

- Théo..

**- **Vas t'en de là ! s'écria t-il.

**- **Ne fais pas ça..

**- **Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, tu ne me connais pas assez !

**- **Je te connais bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je sais qu'en ce moment, tu as l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, dit Harry avec beaucoup de calme.

**- **Tu dis n'importe quoi !

**- **Rejeter l'être que l'on aime car il nous fait souffrir, je sais à quel point c'est dure.

_- _Tu... Tu as deviné que je... je l'aimais ? dit-il entre deux sanglots.

**- **Blaise peut être un con mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

**- **C'est tellement dure..

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Harry fut pris de panique lorsqu'il le vit balancer par ses sanglots. Il tendit sa main vers Théo, qui était toujours tourné vers le vide. Il la prit mais au moment de redescendre de la rambarde, il glissa sur sa robe et se retrouva les pieds dans le vide avec seulement la main d'Harry tenant la sienne. Théo cria de peur et supplia Harry de ne pas le lâcher.

**- **Tiens bon, je te tiens ! Je ne te lâcherais pas ! dit-il avec ambition.

Théo s'agrippa à la seule main qui le gardait en vie et fut vite remonté grâce à Harry. Ce dernier le prit dans ces bras tandis qu'il pleurait toujours. Ils restèrent assis sur le sol pendant un long moment et Harry décida de briser le silence.

- Je sais trop ce que tu ressens et, comme Ron pour moi, je serais là pour toi.

Théo susurra un « Merci. » à peine audible. Le froid de décembre les frappa violemment et c'est Harry qui prit l'initiative de bouger en premier. Il proposa sa main à Théo qui se décidait, après quelques secondes, à la prendre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie car aucun d'eux ne voulait retourner dans leur maison respectif. Le lieu était visiblement vide et Théo s'installa dans un des lits. Au moment où Harry allait se poser sur celui d'à côté, Théo lui prit la main l'incitant à venir dormir avec lui. Harry acquiesça et s'allongea près de son ami. Après plusieurs minutes à tourner, Harry se retourna vers Théo.

- Tu dors ?

**- **Non, je n'arrête pas de penser, répondit le Serpentard.

**-** Tu ne devrais pas..

**- **Harry, parles-moi ! Raconte moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé !

Harry lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le départ de Draco jusqu'au jour où il l'a revu dans la salle de classe. Théo paraissait très surpris notamment lorsqu'il lui expliqua sa tentative de suicide. De profondes traces ornaient ses avant bras et c'est pourquoi il ne mettait jamais de T-shirt ou autre vêtement qui aurait pu révéler aux autres son histoire.

**- **On doit tous avoir un ami qui nous tend la main, qui nous relève lorsque l'on tombe et qui nous aide à combattre nos démons, dit Harry .

**- **Merci de m'avoir sauver mais mon désespoir persiste encore..

**- **Va lui parler. Il paraissait tellement inquiet après que tu sois partit, et surtout après ce que Draco lui a dit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit ? demanda t-il, l'air inquiet.

**- **Il lui a dit qu'il était un abruti, qu'il ne voyait pas que tu avais besoin de lui et que maintenant, il t'avait perdu..

Théo ne dit rien, bien trop étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit et entreprit de dormir tandis que son ami, près de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer durant cette journée. Il regrettait déjà les bêtises de Blaise mais était décider à ne pas lui parler, en tout cas, pour le moment. Après une nuit agitée pour Théo et reposante pour Harry, ils se réveillèrent avant tout le monde et décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune respective. Arrivé à destination, Théo se dirigea vers le dortoir et vit que personne n'était réveillé. Il regarda un instant Blaise dormir tandis qu'une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis partit vers les douches. Il fut le premier dans la Grande Salle puis fut rejoint par Harry.

-Tu comptes lui parler ? demanda t-il par curiosité.

**- **Non, pas pour le moment. Et toi ? Tu comptes le laisser te parler sans l'envoyer balader ?

**Harry: **Non, pas pour le moment, répondit le brun.

Ils se regardèrent avec d'éclater de rire. A cet instant, on vit une grande masse d'élèves pénétrer dans la salle. Harry salua son ami et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors.

**- **Bah alors ? T'as dormit où cette nuit ?

**- **A l'infirmerie... Avec Théo, répondit-il avec appréhension.

Ron le regardait avec de grands yeux et Harry comprit qu'il devait tout lui expliquer, ce qu'il fit en manquant de préciser que Théo est fou amoureux de Blaise. Bizarrement, la vision de Ron envers Théodore changea, il compatissait à sa douleur.

Depuis ces incidents, une semaine s'était écoulé. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus très proche de Théo, mais uniquement Harry connaissait son amour pour Blaise. Il était 19h lorsque ce dernier vit Théo débarquer dans la bibliothèque, d'un pas ambitieux.

**- **L'enfoiré ! Il sort avec Pansy !

**- **Euuuuuh, Pansy, Pansy Parkinson ?

**- **Tu connais une autre Pansy ?

Harry paraissait surpris par l'agressivité de son ami, habituellement si calme. Théo les avait vu s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir et la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire, c'était courir et s'était retrouvé ainsi près d'Harry. Il se retenait de pleurer mais les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il posa son front contre le mur, près de la fenêtre, laissant aller ses pleurs. Après plusieurs minutes, il se retira brutalement et cogna, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, son poing sur le mur. Harry se leva et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que Draco interpella l'un d'eux.

**- **Je.. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble.

_- _Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda Théo en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

**- **Blaise ne l'aime pas.

Draco regardait Harry, fou de rage, tandis que Théo baissait les yeux. Draco l'enlaça à son tour mais Théo ne réagit pas, puis se séparant de l'étreinte de son ami, sortit de la bibliothèque. Harry, s'apprêtant à suivre ce dernier pour éviter qu'il fasse une erreur, fut retenu par la main de Draco.

**- **Tu devrais le laisser. Il a besoin d'être seul.

**- **Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une bêtise ! dit-il en retirant sa main.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas..

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et un silence s'installa entre eux durant de longues minutes. Draco prit alors l'initiative de le briser.

-** Je suis désolé..**


	9. Chapitre VIII

Yop les gens. (:

Voici le chapitre 8, en esperant qu'il vous plaise.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre huit.<p>

**- **Je suis désolé.. dit Draco en baissant les yeux.

Harry le regardait d'un air ahuri. Il n'en revenait pas. Draco Malfoy, celui qui répétait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais, venait de le faire. Il avait baissé les yeux et jouait avec ses mains, il paraissait si gêner. Harry réagit enfin, se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant celui où Draco était assit. Il le regarda avec insistance et Draco comprit qu'il voulait que ce dernier répète ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- **Ne m'oblige pas à le redire.

**- **Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? demanda t-il avec insistance.

Draco ne dit rien mais après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry perdit patience et attrapa violemment le visage de Draco pour qu'il le regarde enfin. Ce dernier paraissait surpris de son geste et ne put que le regarder. Harry ne lâcha pas l'étreinte de ses mains sur les joues de son amour et attendait visiblement une réponse.

**- **Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, dit-il d'une seule traite.

Harry laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et était près à pleurer. Il ignorait la raison de ses larmes qui montait en lui mais ne put les retenir. Il s'assis à même le sol face à son ancien ami. Il attendait des explications mais ne trouva pas le courage de les demander. Draco reprit alors la parole.

**- **Si je suis partit sans te le dire, c'est parce que je n'ai pas trouver le courage de te voir triste. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre et je t'assure que partir loin de toi m'a briser le coeur. Harry, tu es le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui. Jamais je ne me suis attaché à quelqu'un comme avec toi et, si je t'ai donné ce morceau de papier quelques jours avant mon départ, c'est bien parce que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. Je veux que l'on redevienne ami, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, même si nos amis respectifs ne s'aime pas.. Je veux que l'on redevienne ce que l'on était avant que je m'en aille, annonça Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien. Des larmes avaient coulé tout au long de sa tirade. Son rêve venait de se réaliser à moitié car même si Draco ne l'aimait pas comme il le voulait, il tenait à lui et il voulait qu'il redevienne ami. _« Pouvoir demeurer aux côtés de la personne que tu aimes et l'un des avantages d'un ami. » _Il allait enfin gouter à ce plaisir. Il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé pour pleurer, et regarda intensément Draco. D'un geste sure, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça fort comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- J'en ai marre de toi, déclara Harry au bout d'une longue minute.

- Je sais mais étrangement, tu t'accroches à moi.

- Etrangement, dit-il en tentant de dissimuler son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Draco desserra son étreinte et ils engagèrent une discussion sur les six ans de leur vie passé l'un sans l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Théodore réfléchissait à ce que Draco venait de lui dire. S'il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi sortirait-il avec elle ? Pourquoi l'embrasserait-il exprès au moment où il arrivait ? Tant de questions le tourmentaient mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il marcha durant de longues minutes et se rendit compte qu'il avait finit par atterrir devant le tableau menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se décida à entrer et ne fut pas surpris en y trouvant Blaise, charmant une jolie quatrième année. Il se regardèrent un instant et Théo, après avoir lancer un regard amer envers ce dernier, alla dans le dortoir souvent vide à cette heure. Il constata avec stupéfaction que Blaise l'avait suivit lorsqu'il sentit une forte poigne tenir son bras.

- Lâche moi, dit-il avec hargne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Théo ? Depuis que tu traînes avec Potter, tu m'ignores et, lorsque j'arrive à attraper tes yeux, tu me lances un regard méprisant ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Blaise avec dit ça d'une traite et n'avait pas lâcher sa main, au contraire il l'avait resserré. Des larmes commençaient à onduler sur le visage de Théo qui se crispa de douleur intérieur. Le silence régnait et d'un coup, Blaise s'énerva et tira sur le bras de Théo.

- DIS MOI ! REPOND MOI, hurla t-il.

**-** Je t'aime.

Théo l'avait dit dans un souffle, comme si c'était un supplice. Il ne releva pas les yeux par honte et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir le visage remplit de dégout de Blaise. Ce dernier lâcha doucement sa main de son bras. Blaise le regardait toujours mais ses yeux étaient vides. Il n'en revenait pas: son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il restait la à le regarder et ne put se dire qu'une chose: le voir aussi vulnérable lui faisait du mal. Après plusieurs minutes d'inertie, il prit Théo dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait afin de lui prouver sa présence.

- Je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Blaise n'y répondit rien. Tout autour de lui venait de s'effondrer que ce soit ses principes, ses idées.. Il ne restait plus que Théo qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras.


	10. Chapitre IX

Yop. (:

Voici le chapitre XI. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai quelques soucis ces derniers temps. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ils me font extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Bisous et Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre neuf.<p>

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la déclaration de Théodore et la réconciliation entre Draco et Harry. Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivés plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Blaise et Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux, ainsi que Draco au manoir des Malfoy et Ron au Terrier. Poudlard était plus vide que jamais. Harry était assis sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui; c'était Théo. Il était volontairement resté pour ne pas à subir les questions de son entourage sur son étrange attitude mais aussi pour ne pas laisser Harry seul. Harry était devenu le confident de Théo qui avait besoin de parler et qui ne le faisait qu'avec ce dernier. Même avec Draco, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer ouvertement.

- Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, dit Théo en brisant un silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Bien sûre que non ! Sinon, il aurait couru à travers toute l'école en criant son dégout ! répondit le brun aussi calmement qu'un bateau sur la mer lors d'un orage.

- Mais il ne me parle déjà plus !

- C'est juste qu'il est un peu bouleversé dans le sens où il ne s'y attendait pas.. On verra tout ça lorsqu'il reviendra. Pour le moment, profite des vacances, dit Harry d'un ton calme et rassurant.

- Hum. Et toi alors, avec Draco ? demanda innocemment Théodore.

- Il m'avait tellement manqué. Depuis qu'il est partit on s'envoie régulièrement des hiboux.

- Mais, tu comptes lui dire ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas le perdre alors que je viens de le retrouvé. Il est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon passé.

- Je comprend, dit Théo les yeux dans le vide. Bon, je commence légèrement à avoir froid.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans l'école. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'amuser et à rire en mangeant des Dragées Surprise de Bethie Crochue. Cependant, au moment de se coucher, Théo se sentit terriblement seul dans le vaste dortoir vide des Serpentards. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine auparavant dans ce même lieu. Le rouge montait à ses joues alors qu'il se souvint de sa déclaration puis une envie de pleurer lui vint lorsque le visage perturbé de Blaise apparu devant ses yeux clos. Il dormit très mal cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Pendant ce temps, Harry qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Draco.

_Chère Draco,_

_Ta lettre me fait très plaisir. J'ai pris du temps à te répondre car je ne savais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est mon bonheur. Durant ses six années, tu m'as tellement manqué et lorsque je t'ai vu réagir aussi mal au début d'année, je me suis écroulé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne revenais pas vers moi car j'étais près à te pardonner de m'avoir laissé et surtout, ce qui m'a fait la plus mal ce sont tes lourdes paroles envers moi, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais apprécié. Je repensais à ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire qui, auparavant, aurait pu te blesser. Je ne comprenais rien et j'en devenais fou. J'ai fini par t'en vouloir, te haïr même. ( et d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose que je me suis promis; un bon poing sur ton nez, si je trouve le courage de te frapper. ) Je me suis détruit pour toi mais tu ne voyais rien, bien trop occupé à m'insulter. Il y a de cela deux semaines, tu m'as demandé si je l'avais gardé. Je te répond aujourd'hui; oui, je l'ai gardé, cette lettre est le trésor le plus précieux que je possède et même après t'avoir détester, je n'ai pas pu la jeter. Et je constate aujourd'hui que j'ai bien fait. Tu as fait le premier pas, chose que je n'ai même pas oser penser. Je me suis cru dans un rêve et j'avais peur de me réveiller. Tu m'as tellement manqué car comme tu me l'as dit, tu as été le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu avant Ron. D'ailleurs, je vais te raconter comment j'ai lié cette amitié avec lui. Trois mois après ton départ, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai été obligé de vivre quelques temps chez ma tante qui était terriblement injuste envers moi. Après mon admission dans l'école, je me sentais si mal. Rien ne réussissait à m'égayer et, à l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide. Ron m'a trouvé dans la douche et m'a sauvé de la mort, depuis, il est mon meilleur ami. Si je te le dis dans cette lettre, c'est que je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de te le dire en face. J'espère recevoir assez vite ta réponse. _

_Amicalement, Harry._

Après de longues heures à chercher les bons mots dans sa lettre, il avait enfin fini de l'écrire. Il jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du dortoir qui lui indiquait minuit et demi. Il l'envoya avec Hedwige et, alors qu'il s'était allongé sur son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas à lui. Il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait révéler et imaginait sa réaction. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tant bien que mal et constata avec les cadeaux se dressant devant lui que le jour de Noël était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il y avait trois paquets pour lui; le premier était une belle écharpe en soie noir de Remus. Dans la lettre qui l'accompagnait, il lui révéla qu'elle avait appartenu à son parrain, Sirius. Le deuxième était un pull tricoté de Mrs Weasley et le troisième était une boite noir contenant un bracelet en cuir. Harry ouvrit la lettre et su alors qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Draco et que c'était le bracelet que leurs parents leur avaient offert lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Cependant, Lucius, le père de Draco, avait décidé de les conserver et de leur donner plus tard les bracelets étant trop grand. Après les avoir tous ouvert, Harry se précipita dans la Grande en espérant trouvé Théo.

- Théo ! Joyeux Noël ! cria Harry à travers toute la salle.

Théo se leva et, tout sourire, répondit à Harry la même chose. Ce dernier s'assit et entreprit alors de boire son jus de citrouille du matin mais Théo l'en empêcha avec une question.

- Tu as un nouveau bracelet ? Il est très beau, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Oui, c'est le cadeau de Noël de Draco. Nos parents nous les avait acheter il y a longtemps mais vu qu'ils étaient trop grand, Lucius, son père avait décidé de nous les donner plus tard.

- Je savais pas que vous étiez autant lié avant même si tu me l'avais dit, répondit le Serpentard avec admiration.

Harry sourit et ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. La journée s'écoula assez vite comme toutes les vacances. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry et Théo se retrouvèrent à attendre l'arrivé de leurs amis respectifs. Ron fut le premier à arriver accompagné de Hermione. Ils lui sautèrent littéralement dessus et, à peine avait-il eu le temps de se relever, qu'il vit Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte. Après avoir salué ses meilleurs amis, Harry se dirigea vers Draco d'un pas mal assuré. Ils étaient maintenant face à face et se regardèrent sans rien dire. Harry finit par réagir.

- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il le regardait très sérieusement, voir même avec colère, et cela étonnait Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander.

Draco réagit enfin en attrapant violement le bras de son ami, souleva sa manche et constata alors avec frayeur la véracité de ce qu'il avait écrit dans la lettre.

-Alors c'est vrai..


	11. Chapitre X

Yop tout le monde. :3

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt.

Voici le chapitre dix, enfin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous.

* * *

><p>-Alors c'est vrai..<p>

Draco tira Harry par le bras qu'il tenait fermement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il le conduit dans un couloir vide et commença à s'énerver.

- Merlin, mais quel imbécile tu fais ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? cria t-il. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, si j'ai décider de tout quitter, c'était pour te revoir ! Qu'aurais-je fait si on m'aurait dit que tu.. que tu t'étais suicidé ?

-Excuse-moi ? TU m'as abandonné, toi ainsi que mes parents. Je n'avais plus rien qui me rattachait à la vie. J'étais seul et la solitude, c'est quelque chose que le grand Draco Malfoy ne connait pas.. dit-il avec une teinte de tristesse dans la voix.

Draco perçu alors son désespoir et ne put que le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant des « Pardonne-moi » dans le creux de son oreille. Harry ne bougea pas savourant ces mots si doux à entendre. Draco brisa le lien physique et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Harry s'assit à sa place, à côté de Théodore et Ron, tandis que Draco s'installa en face de lui près de Hermione. Ils firent rejoint par Blaise après une vingtaine de minutes. Tout Poudlard fut surpris de voir les pires ennemis à la même table et surtout, riant ensemble. Cependant, le ton haussait assez souvent entre Blaise et Ron mais ils se firent très vite à cela.

Les semaines passèrent et la situation entre Harry et Draco ne cessait de s'améliorer. Les cours de potions étaient devenus étrangement passionnant grâce aux nouvelles amitiés. Qui aurait pu imaginer que des Serpentards et des Griffondors, et surtout Harry et Draco, seraient devenus amis. Evidemment, tout le monde ignorait l'amitié de jeunesse des deux ennemis. En revanche, la relation entre Théo et Blaise était à un point mort. Depuis la rentrée, ils ne s'étaient pas adresser une fois la parole ou seulement lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Théo avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa tristesse et surtout à Harry.

- Draco, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Théo. Je trouve qu'il a un air triste qui s'aggrave de jour en jour.

- Oui, je sais. Parfois, tard dans la nuit, je l'entend pleurer. C'est à cause de Blaise, j'en suis sûre, déclara Draco.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler, et moi je parlerais à Blaise, demanda -t-il.

- Pourquoi pas.. dit le blond avec un peu d'hésitation qui inquiéta Harry.

- Dis, tu a quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûre que non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda Draco avec étonnement.

- Juste comme ça.

Draco ne répondit rien. Ils décidèrent d'aller leur parler dès ce moment. Tandis que Harry rejoignait Blaise dans la Grande Salle, Draco cherchait Théo.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Théo, demanda Harry en entrant ainsi directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Rien, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Oh arrête ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dortoir Alors, il te dégoute. C'est ça ?

- Non, dit Blaise en sursautant.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je n'en sais rien, s'énerva t-il. C'est bien ça le problème !

- Il t'attire ?

- A un point où j'ai du mal à me contrôler.. répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu penses à lui ?

- Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose..

- Tu l'aimes, affirma Harry avec insistance afin de lui faire avouer.

- C'est un mec, j'ai pas le droit, dit-il comme si c'était un supplice en fermant son visage de ses mains.

- Bien sûre que si ! Tu l'aimes et tu ne peux rien faire contre. Ressaisis-toi, il meurt chaque jour de ton indifférence, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu l'aimes et il n'attend que toi , qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- C'est au dessus de mes forces, je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'idée que je.. je.., et il se tut.

- Un jour, il va faire une bêtise et tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Il ne fera rien.. dit-il en cherchant à se convaincre plus qu'autre chose.

- L'amour est fou. L'amour rend fou, dit-il en essayant de le bousculer un peu moralement.

- Théo est fort, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ! Je n'arrive même pas à le dire pour moi même, dit-il en frappant la tête de ses mains !

Draco arriva précipitamment et dans tous ses états. Il articula quelques mots incompréhensible mais était visiblement très inquiet.

- Théo.. dans la tour d'astronomie.. Je l'ai vu en passant dans la cour.

Sans plus attendre, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la tour d'astronomie et, arriver là-bas, trouvèrent Théo se tenant debout sur la rambarde. Il pleurait et criait sa douleur au ciel. Il se retourna vivement en entendant des bruits de pas.

- RECULE ! cria t-il à l'égard de Blaise qui voulait s'approcher.

- Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça !

- Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je te dégoute. Je préfère mourir que de te voir m'ignorer. Ca suffit maintenant, ça fait cinq ans que je vis avec cet amour à sens unique. Je n'en peux plus, j'aurais du mourir avant si Harry ne m'avait pas sauver.

Ce dernier tomba à terre, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement vers Harry avant de rediriger leur regard vers leur ami suspendu à la rambarde. Draco s'accroupi vers son meilleur ami et lui serra la main. Blaise était pétrifié, il ne pouvait que parler et encore.

- Je.. Tu ne me dégoutes pas, articula t-il avec difficulté.

- CA SUFFIT ! ARRETE DE ME MENTIR ! s'écria Théo avant d'avancer un pas dans le vide mais il fut arrêter par les paroles de Blaise.

- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure. Si tu sautes, je saute.

Théo remit alors son pied sur la rambarde et pleurait de plus belle. Blaise prit sa main et le tira vers lui. Il descendit et s'écroula, comme Harry, par terre. Il sentit alors le corps tremblant de son amour le serrer dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'il ne sentit rien d'autre que sa chaleur en ce mois de février.

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaise et il répéta ses trois mots jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente s'encrer en son amour, dès lors, amant.


	12. Chapitre XI

Halut tout le monde ! :3

Non, je ne suis pas morte.. J'ai eu quelques soucis qui ne m'ont pas permis de poster. :/

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres d'une traite: XI et XII.

Voici le chapitre XI, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous.

* * *

><p>Chapitre onze.<p>

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaise et il répéta ses trois mots jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente s'encrer en son amour, dès lors, amant.

Draco et Harry étaient déjà partis laissant ainsi les deux aimants ensemble. Ils s'assirent dans la Grande Salle et quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause midi. Par chance, ils avaient un cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur Mcgonagall lorsque Harry vit sa meilleure amie se précipiter vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira loin de Draco.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Hermione, ta meilleure amie !

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? demanda t-il avec étonnement.

- Pardon ? Depuis que tu t'es réconcilier avec Malfoy, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui! Nous ne comptons visiblement plus pour toi et Ron le vit très mal même s'il ne montre rien. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi.. Tu me déçois Harry, je t'aurais cru plus fidèle en amitié, dit-elle d'un ton dure et plein de reproches.

- Non mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Vous êtes la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai ici et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je suis désolé. Seulement, je voulais rattrapé le temps perdu avec Draco. Je suis désolé..

Harry l'enlaça et s'excusa encore une fois. Hermione était sévère au début mais fut vite attendri par les excuses sincères de son ami. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et ce dernier s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Draco regarda avec incompréhension la scène mais ne dit rien et partit s'assoir près de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux élèves de Serpentard. Harry adressa un papier à Ron, afin de ne pas écoper d'une retenue en parlant.

_**« Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'étais tellement heureux de le retrouver que je n'ai pas penser à autre chose. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras pour toujours car sans toi, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. » - « C'est probablement Hermione qui t'en a parlé. Bref, je ne t'en veux pas si tu me fais la promesse de ne jamais recommencer. » - « Je te le promet. »**_

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant le cours de métamorphose jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mcgonagall annonce une chose que personne n'attendait.

- Je dois vous annoncer quelques choses d'important. Sachant que nous n'avons pas pu fêter le bal de Noël avant les vacances, nous allons le faire ce vendredi soir. Tenue obligatoire.

La plupart des garçons manifestèrent un mécontentement très prononcé contrairement aux filles qui paraissaient très contentes. Après cette agitation, le cours reprit et Harry jeta de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil vers Draco. Ron lui demanda la raison de l'absence de Blaise et Théo, il lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé avant le cours. Il fut d'abord étonné de savoir que Blaise l'aimait mais encore plus du fait qu'il lui ai dit. Le brun lui demanda cependant de rester très discret sur cela. La sonnerie retentit enfin aux oreilles des élèves et, tandis qu'ils se levèrent, Harry et Ron firent rejoint par Hermione puis Draco.

- Je suppose, voir même je suis sûre, que tu leur a dis pour Théo et Blaise donc je vous propose d'aller les chercher avant le prochain cours, annonça Draco, toute sa phrase sur le même ton, un peu sec mais doux.

- Je ne suis pas au courante, moi, s'exclama la jolie brune avec une visage outrée.

- Viens, je t'expliquerais en les cherchant, dit Harry en la prenant par le bras.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes afin d'être plus rapide et efficace; Hermione était avec Harry tandis que Ron dû supporter Draco. Alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours suivant résonna, Harry et Hermione venait de les trouver, au sommet d'un grand escalier. Le silence régnait entre eux tandis que Blaise mêlait leur doigts.

- Excusez nous de vous déranger mais on voudrait vous rappeler qu'il y a cours, bande d'imbéciles ! s'énerva Hermione. Et à cause de vous, on va arriver en retard en cours de potions !

- On ne t'a jamais demander de nous chercher, répliqua Blaise avec calme.

- Tait toi ou je risquerais de te faire mal.

Hermione était tellement énervé et prête à faire ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il se tut. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur Rogue. Arrivé devant la porte, ils virent Ron et Draco les attendre.

- Enfin, s'écria Draco.

- Désolé, dit Blaise d'un ton faux.

Draco vit qu'il tenait discrètement la main de Théo et comprit alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas être retrouvés. Ils entrèrent de la classe et grâce à l'explication complexe que Draco donna, et surtout parce que c'était lui, ils n'eurent aucunes sanctions. La journée se déroula plus calmement excepté au soir où le professeur Rogue apprit que Théo et Blaise avaient séché le cours de métamorphose avant d'arriver en retard au sien. Ils écopèrent d'une retenue de deux heures.

- Au faite, vous êtes au courant qu'on fait le bal de Noël ce vendredi ?


	13. Chapitre XII

Et voici, le chapitre XII. (:

PS: Je ne répond pas aux reviews parce que je ne maîtrise pas assez bien ce site et je ne vois pas comment faire ! .

Mais, je les lis tous et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci beaucoup et encore désolée pour l'attente.

* * *

><p>Chapitre douze.<p>

Les jours passaient vite et les préparations du bal de Noël s'accentuèrent. Blaise et Théo filaient le parfait amour en secret tandis que les autres cherchaient désespérément un compagnon. C'était jeudi et, à l'heure du déjeuner, ils parlaient encore de ça.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un Harry ? demanda Ron d'un air lassé.

- Je vais y aller avec Luna, entre amis, et toi ?

- Entre amis, quelle bonne idée ! Hermione, veux-tu être ma cavalière ? dit-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible et après le regard suspect de Hermione il annonça: Entre amis ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Entre amis.. dit-elle avec une teinte de tristesse dans la voix, et toi Draco ? demanda t-elle au blond assis à côté d'elle.

- J'y vais avec Astoria, déclara t-il d'un ton froid.

Harry appréhendait le bal après cela. Hermione demanda alors à Blaise et Théo se qu'ils allaient faire et ils répondirent simplement qu'ils ne viendront pas.

La journée du vendredi s'écoula très vite et, après s'être préparé, les Griffondors sortirent de la salle commune pour chercher leur partenaire. Dean était accompagné de Ginny tandis que Seamus venait avec Lavande Brown. Ron, lorsqu'il vit Hermione dans une somptueuse robe d'un rose pâle, ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux et savourer cette image. Il était fière de l'avoir comme partenaire. Luna portait une robe droite, de couleur lavande, qui lui retombait sur les genoux. Toujours avec un visage rêveur, elle avait également beaucoup de charmes. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle et découvrirent la magnifique décoration enneigée. Harry perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit Draco entrer avec Greengrass accroché à son bras. Il s'apprêtait à venir près d'eux lorsqu'Astoria lui tira le bras et l'entraina vers une bande de Serpentards. Après quelques instants, la salle était pleine, la musique s'éleva doucement et les couples se mirent à danser.

- Tu veux danser ? Je te le propose parce qu'il faut mais je suis un piètre danseur, affirma Harry avec le sourire à sa partenaire.

- Non, ca va aller. Je n'aime pas ce genre de danse, dit calmement Luna

Ils restèrent donc sur la côté à siroté du jus de citrouille et, contre tout attente, ils virent Hermione et Ron se lever et danser ainsi qu'Astoria et Draco. Ron et ce dernier étaient de très bon danseurs, ce qui en surpris plus d'un. Pendant ce temps, Harry discutait avec Seamus lorsque Dean vint en courant.

- Les gas ! J'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête dans le plus grand des cachots ! Réservé aux jeunes et boisson à volonté, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? On y va, s'écria Harry plein de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une chose terrible.

Draco et Astoria se tenait au milieu de la piste de danse et s'embrassaient langoureusement. Harry eu un moment d'arrêt et partit le cœur séré. Arrivé au cachot, ils entrèrent et découvrirent, contrairement à ce qu'ils attendraient, une salle très éclairée et ayant la même décoration que la Grande Salle. En revanche, la musique était bien plus dynamique et le Whisky Pur Feu coulait à flot entre les mains des élèves.

- Ca, c'est une vrai fête, déclara Harry avant de commander un grand verre de cet alcool pour tous ses amis.

Ils furent vite rejoint par Hermione et Ron ainsi que Draco suivit de sa partenaire. Harry but cul-sec son verre en les voyant. Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent tous à la table où ils se trouvaient malgré les réticences de la Serpentard. La soirée était entamé depuis deux bonnes heures. Ils parlaient et riaient tandis qu'Harry s'enfilait verre après verre.

- Vas-y doucement Harry ! Tu vas nous faire un coma éthylique, dit Hermione pour tenté de raisonner son ami.

- Moi ? Bien sûre que non ! dit-il en cherchant à dissimuler de façon grotesque son état. Et puis, je suis pas tout seul, hein Seamus ?

- Ouais, dit-il comme s'il planait dans les airs. Une cul-sec ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils burent leur verre sans arrêt, pas même pour respirer. Ils étaient maintenant complètement saouls. Dean s'approcha de Seamus et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Ils se mirent à faire quelques pas mais ce dernier s'effondra dur Dean tant il était dans les nuages. Il le porta et l'assis à sa place.

- Plus que de l'eau pour toi, maintenant ! dit-il à l'encontre de son ami.

Ce dernier enlaça Dean et s'endormit dans ses bras. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup mais refusaient de l'avouer et même de se l'avouer.

- Il t'aime tellement, déclara Harry les yeux à moitié fermés. Moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un qui ne le voit pas..

Dean en voulait à Harry d'avoir posé un mot sur leur sentiments qu'ils reniaient depuis si longtemps car il ressent la même chose que Seamus. Tout le monde au courant fit attention de ne pas tourner les yeux vers Draco. Lui, regardait la scène sans rien laisser transparaître. Harry se leva tant bien que mal sous les yeux incompris des autres et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'y vais, déclara Draco au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione tandis qu'Astoria se leva pour partir visiblement vexée de l'attitude de ce dernier. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher et en particulier à monter les escaliers. Il fut alors rattrapé par son ami qui lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'assoir en voyant sa difficulté.

- J'ai mal au ventre, Draco.. dit-il dans un murmure.

- Avec tout ce que tu as bu, tu m'étonnes !

Alors que Draco s'était assis à côté de lui, Harry déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes. D'un coup, le brun leva la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Draco qui venait juste de tourner la tête vers lui.


	14. Chapitre XIII

Yop ! :D

Voici le chapitre XIII, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre treize.<p>

Draco le regardait complètement stupéfait, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il aimait Harry et savait que ce dernier l'aimait aussi. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il face ça et il conclu une seule chose: L'ivresse donne du courage.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda t-il encore sous le choc.

- Je t'ai embrassé, répondit simplement le brun, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Harry ne le regardait plus, bien trop honteux pour ça. Draco lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il comme Harry quelques instants auparavant.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers Harry, toujours assis sur l'escalier, qui l'a prit. Il avait terriblement de mal à marcher et Draco dû le porter jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Là, il le laissa et le regardait entrer avant de s'en aller vers la tour de Serpentard. Harry s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit très vite contrairement à Draco qui tournait et retournait dans le sien en priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son ami oublie cette soirée.

Son souhait se réalisa puisqu'au matin Harry se réveilla avec une forte douleur à la tête, sans aucun souvenir de la veille, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul.

- Ah, j'ai mal à la tête, dit Seamus qui venait de se lever.

- Pareil pour moi.. Je ne me souviens pas d'hier, répondit Harry en se tenant la tête.

- Moi.. Moi non plus.

- Oh les gas, vous auriez dû vous voir hier, vous étiez un gag ! s'écria Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

- Me raconte pas alors, dit Harry en se rallongeant sur son lit.

- Seamus, t'as dansé avec Dean avant de t'écrouler sur lui et toi Harry, tu ne disais que des bêtises jusqu'à ce que tu révèles que tu aimais quelqu'un et que ce n'était pas réciproque !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Ron ? demanda Dean qui venait d'arriver.

- Les bêtises de ces deux là, hier ! dit-il en riant.

- Oh, vous étiez pas beau à voir ! Seamus, tu t'es endormi sur moi et j'ai dû te porter jusqu'à ton lit, continua Dean.

- Oh mais on vous a dit qu'on ne voulait pas savoir ! s'énerva Seamus. J'ai trop mal à la tête !

- Harry, Remus ne t'avait pas donner une potion contre les gueules de bois ?

- Mais oui ! Elle est dans ma valise, dit-il en se levant avec délicatesse tant il avait mal.

Il l'a sortit de sa valise avec difficulté et en bu l'équivalent d'une cuillère. Il l'a passa à Seamus qui fit pareil. D'un coup, tout aller mieux mais ils ne se rappelaient toujours pas de la soirée. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils s'assirent aux côtés de Draco, Blaise et Théo et furent rejoint par Hermione. Les autres riaient et racontaient les exploits de Seamus et Harry aux Serptentards, bien trop amoureux pour venir au bal. Draco fut soulagé d'apprendre que son ami ne se souvenait de rien concernant la soirée et donc de leur baiser.

- Au faite, Harry, qui est cette personne que tu aimes ? demanda Dean avec un petit sourire.

Harry recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il regardait fixement Dean puis Ron qui avait l'air de lui dire « Je t'avais dit. » Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- J'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, moi ? demanda t-il dans la plus grande innocence de Poudlard.

- Oh oui, allez, c'est qui ? insista Dean.

- Personne, je ne devais pas savoir ce que je disais.

Dean abandonna l'idée de faire cracher le morceau à Harry. Ce dernier ne regardait même plus Draco dans les yeux, trop honteux de savoir qu'il avait entendu toutes ses bêtises et pire, qu'il l'avait raccompagné dans la tour des Griffondors. Ce dernier, en revanche, paraissait tout à fait normal avec son air hautain et lassé des gens autours à l'exception qu'il ne dit rien, pas même pour lancer une réplique cinglante à l'encontre des Griffondors. Hermione le remarqua et, lorsqu'il se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leur salle à la sonnerie, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le ralentir et finirent ainsi loin derrière les autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu l'as raccompagné ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sévère digne d'un Malfoy.

- Rien du tout, et tu m'as fait ralentir pour me demander ça ? répliqua Draco.

- Ne joues pas avec moi. Harry ne se souvient peut-être pas mais toi, si. Harry t'aime et tu le sais. Tu ne le regardes plus et tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche, même pour rire d'eux, donc il s'est passé quelques choses.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. répondit-il avec calme tandis qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère et surtout d'indignation mais elle tentait de se canaliser.

- Je ne le dirais à personne, pas même à Ron. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je dirais à tout le monde qu'il s'est passé quelques choses et que tu ne veux rien dire. Connaissant l'envie de Blaise de tout savoir, tu vas vite craquer et tout le monde saura.

- Il m'a embrassé.. révéla t-il enfin sous le coup de la menace car il savait qu'elle le ferait et qu'elle avait raison en ce qui concerne Blaise.

- Je le savais ! dit-elle avec le sourire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher surtout qu'il était ivre mort.

- Ca n'a rien d'amusant.

- Et tu as fait quoi ? demanda t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai embrassé.. dévoila t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter au joue.

- Tu l'ai.. articula t-elle avant d'être coupé par les cris des autres les appelant.

Ils avaient un cours de potions. Hermione ne put s'assoir près de Draco, à son plus grand plaisir, afin de lui poser la question fatidique. Le cours se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue s'énerve contre Harry qui venait de renverser le chaudron se Théo et lui-même. La cloche sonna et Draco s'enfuit à toute vitesse afin de ne pas avoir à faire avec Hermione. Cependant, cette dernière était plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- N'essaye pas de m'échapper et réponds à ma question.

- Je ne cherche pas à t'échapper. Quelle question ? demanda celui-ci alors qu'il sait très bien de quoi il s'agit.

- Mouais, ne fais pas semblant. Tu l'aimes ?


	15. Chapitre XIV

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente.

Je vous met tous les chapitres, jusqu'au dernier.

En esperant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p>Chapitre quatorze.<p>

- Ouais, ne fais pas semblant. Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec sureté et calme.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas ? s'emporta Hermione, lassée de voir Harry triste car il pensait son amour à sens unique.

- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Je ne veux pas me faire rejeter car je sais qu'il peut le faire même s'il m'aime.

Hermione resta silencieuse car elle savait la véracité de ses dires. Harry, aussi repérable au niveau des sentiments, pouvait être très imprévisible dans ses actions. La sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur classe respective.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai vu courir après Draco, dit Harry sans aucune arrière pensée lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés alors que le cours de Botanique venait de commencer.

- Je devais lui demander quelque chose, répondit sombrement Hermione.

- Et tu as eu ta réponse ? Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile que d'obtenir des réponses de Draco, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui. se contenta t-elle de dire.

- Tu pour.. articula t-il avant d'être subitement coupé par sa meilleure amie.

- Lâche moi, veux tu ! dit-elle en accélérant le pas pour d'éloigner de lui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Son amie paraissait si triste mais d'un côté si énervé vis à vis de lui. Il se demanda encore ce qu'il avait pu faire capable de la mettre en rogne et surtout que Draco savait. _« Je savait que j'avais fait une connerie, hier. » _se dit-il.

Trois heures plus tard, tous les élèves de Poudlard était dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les élèves des différentes maisons se mélangeait de plus en plus souvent entre eux ce qui avait pour don de ravir le directeur de l'école. Ainsi, Hermione, Ron et Harry furent rejoint par Dean et Seamus puis par les Serpentards, à savoir Draco, Théo et Blaise. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie comme d'habitude, mais Harry semblait distrait. Il se décida à questionner Hermione alors il se pencha légèrement vers elle qui était assis à sa droite.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier pour te mettre en colère ? demanda t-il en parlant doucement afin que personne ne les entend.

- Rien du tout, tu ne m'as pas mis en colère, dit-elle surpris, en ne comprenant pas sa question.

- Tu m'as bien envoyé sur les roses tout à l'heure.

- Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui le rassura.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas convaincu, il n'insista pas et continua à manger. Il essaya de s'amuser avec les autres en riant aux bêtises de Blaise et Ron qui se disputaient. Cependant, Théo semblait voir l'inquiétude de Harry.

- Harry, tu pourrais m'accompagner. Je dois aller voir le professeur Flitwick pour lui demander quelque chose.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

Ils se levèrent et, alors qu'il se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick, Théo tira Harry vers les toilettes des garçons.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il avec agacement.

- Justement, je ne sais pas, hurla Harry lassé par toute cette histoire. Visiblement, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais personne ne veut me dire. Hermione s'est énervé contre moi tout à l'heure mais elle a prétexté ne pas avoir envie de parler et Draco ne m'adresse plus la parole.

- Ron ne m'a rien dit de très extraordinaire. Draco.. Dis, cette personne que tu aimes mais qui ne t'aime pas en retour, ça ne serait pas Draco ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? demanda Harry avec incompréhension et appréhension.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même. Si c'est lui qui t'as raccompagné, tu l'as forcément embrassé. affirma t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Han non, c'est pas vrai !

- J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête de Draco à cet instant, dit Théo en riant.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'emporta t-il. J'ai peut-être embrassé Draco et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

- Excuse moi, dit-il en souriant. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, Draco a plus l'air de se poser des questions que d'être dégouté. Si ça se trouve, il est comme Blaise.

- Ce n'est même pas comparable. Draco, même s'il apprenait qu'il préfère les hommes, il le renierait jusqu'à la mort pour ne pas décevoir son père, déclara t-il avec une teinte de tristesse dans la voix.

La sonnerie retentit, les coupant ainsi dans leur discussion. Théo releva Harry qui s'était assis contre le mur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chacun vers leur salle respective; Harry avait cours d'Histoire de la magie tandis que Théo avait cours de Botanique. Durant cette heure, le Griffondor ne cessait de penser à ce que venait de lui dire Théo et le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur nette, c'était de demander.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, quoi ? demanda t-elle visiblement agacée par le fait d'être coupé dans sa prise de note sur les Géants qui se faisaient la guerre.

- Est-ce-que.. Est-ce-que j'ai embrassé Draco le soir où j'étais ivre ? demanda t-il d'une traite en baissant les yeux.


	16. Chapitre XV

Chapitre quinze.

- Est-ce-que.. Est-ce-que j'ai embrassé Draco quand il m'a raccompagné ? demanda t-il d'une traite en baissant les yeux.

Elle le regarda fixement durant un instant, très surprise et se demandant comment il avait réussi à deviner, puis lui souris avant de lui répondre.

- Oui.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de ses bras croisés sur sa table.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave. Je te rappelle que Ron embrasse et enlace tout le monde quand il est ivre, repris t-elle en riant.

- C'est pas pareil..

- Tu l'aimes, et alors ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde et puis, ça ne peut que t'aider à te déclarer, finit-elle par dire.

Harry ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Il leva la tête d'un coup pour la regarder et, avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer un mot, elle reprit.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- C'est.. C'est de ça dont tu as parlé avec Draco ? demanda t-il avec appréhension.

- Oui, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, dit-il en replongeant sa tête entre ses bras.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il ne t'en veut pas du tout.

- Il ne pas adressé une fois la parole.. Il m'en veut.. affirma t-il sans relever la tête.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne t'en veut pas du tout ! Il est juste un peu perturbé..

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Flitwick qui leur demanda le silence. Harry ne releva pas la tête de tout le cours et, heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit assez rapidement. Il se leva et se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie. Hermione, quant à elle, se précipita vers les serres sous les yeux incompris de Ron, Seamus et Dean.

- Bon, et bien, on ferait bien d'aller au prochain cours, annonça Dean sur un ton amusé comme s'il savait que quelque chose trainait dans l'air.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione attrapa Draco qui venait tout juste de sortir de la serre. Elle l'entraîna au loin, mais fut arrêter dans son élan par le Serpentard. Théo et Blaise regardèrent la scène avec étonnement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, non ? Alors.. dit-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

- Tais-toi un peu. Harry a deviné ce qu'il s'était passé quand tu l'as raccompagné, annonça t-elle calmement.

- Quoi ? hurla Draco avant de lancer un mauvais regard dans la direction de la Gryffondor.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi ! Il m'a seulement demandé et j'ai dit «oui». Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est persuadé que tu lui en veux et que tu ne lui parleras plus.

- Mais c'est faux ! s'emporta t-il. Il est où ce débile ?

- Je sais pas, il est sortit de la salle tellement vite que je n'ai..

- Tu ferais bien de retourner en cours surtout que là, on a le professeur Rogue. Je vais chercher Harry, j'aurais beaucoup moins de problème que toi si je sèche les Potions, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ai terminé sa phrase.

Ils se séparèrent et, tandis que Hermione se dirigea vers le cachot froid et sombre, Draco, lui, couru jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie en pensant qu'il serait probablement là. Il était là, assis sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide. Draco s'approcha sans se précipiter et l'appela d'une voix si douce qu'elle surprit Harry.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il avec étonnement.

- Je te cherchais et j'ai pensé que tu serais probablement ici, répondit le blond avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Tu avais raison, dit Harry sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il fixa l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui et, savourant cette vision pendant quelques minutes, il oublia presque de son ami (amour) se trouvait près de lui. Il sentit son regard glisser sur lui et, prenant son courage à deux mains, tourna les yeux vers lui. _« Il est si beau. » _pensa t-il.

- Tu es un imbécile, dit Draco avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, en brisant le silence.

Harry le regardait avec incompréhension et, avant même de pouvoir répliquer quelque chose, il continua.

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'en voulais pour une stupidité pareil ?

Harry comprenant de quoi il parlait, baissa les yeux. Il tenta, vainement, de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues. Il sentit alors sa main se poser sur son épaule et le serer afin de pouvoir l'enlacer. Harry passa son bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

- Tu sais qu'on a raté le cours de Rogue, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit simplement le blond, ce qui étonna son ami.

Ils ne quittèrent la tour d'astronomie qu'après la sonnerie désignant la fin du cours qu'ils avaient raté. Ceci ne resta pas sans conséquence puisqu'ils écopèrent d'une retenue de la part du professeur Rogue pour avoir séché son cours mais ils n'avaient pas l'air plus triste ou énervé que ça. Harry était très soulagé car, jusqu'au diner, Draco lui reparlait aussi normalement qu'avant. Cependant, arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione entendirent de grands cris provenant de la table des Serpentards.

- Et bah, tu sais quoi, Blaise ? Va te faire foutre !


	17. Chapitre XVI

Chapitre seize.

- Et bah, tu sais quoi, Blaise ? Va te faire foutre !

Théo se précipita en dehors de la salle sous les yeux ébahis de Poudlard, élèves et professeur. Harry le suivit en courant tandis que Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent précipitamment de la table des Serpentards. Ils virent Blaise, prêt à démolir la table d'un coup de poing et Draco le regarder avec lassitude. Ron lui demanda discrètement ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva en le laissant seul avec ça colère et attira les Griffondors un peu plus loin.

- Blaise veut toujours avoir raison et Théo en a eu assez de passer pour un imbécile, dit-il comme si ça devait arriver.

- Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas de lui, s'indigna Hermione, j'arrête pas de l'envoyer balader en potions.

- Parfois, il le traite vraiment comme un moins que rien, avoua Ron. Il l'aime tellement qu'il a essayer de le supporter le plus longtemps possible mais là..

Ils continuèrent à parler quelques minutes puis s'assirent à la table où ce trouvait Blaise. Ce dernier ne regardait plus personne et mangeait très sereinement.

- Tu l'as bien chercher, dit Hermione qui ne pouvait pas se retenir de le dire. Après tout ca qu'il fait pour toi, tu le traite comme un rien. Il ne mérite pas ça, mais toi..

- Oh, ca va ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler. répondit ce dernier en continuant de manger.

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné avant de faire comme les autres: manger. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Théo étaient ensemble dans les toilettes vides. Ce dernier, était très énervé et s'en prenait même au mur.

- Arrête de frapper le mur ! Tu vas finir par te casser la main ou je ne sais quoi ! dit Harry en tentant de le raisonner.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment marre, Harry ! Je fais tout pour lui depuis qu'on est ensemble, et même avant ! Lui ne fait que de me traiter comme une merde ! hurla t-il.

Harry tenta de le raisonner et de le réconforter mais ce fut une tache bien difficile. Théo était complètement aveuglé par la colère. Ce soir là, ils rentrèrent tard dans leur dortoir, sans manger. Harry avait l'air d'avoir rien mangé durant des jours, tant il avait faim.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es resté avec Théo jusqu'à maintenant, demanda Ron en riant.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, dit-il avec une mine vexé. Il est tellement en colère contre lui mais pour l'instant, j'ai terriblement faim.

- On s'y attendait. On t'a prit quelques trucs à manger, affirma Hermione en lui tendant un morceau de pain et une pomme ainsi que de l'eau qu'elle fit apparaître grâce à sa baguette magique.

Harry mangea avec appétit mais s'arrêta un instant pour penser à Théo. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier s'était précipité vers son lit et tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaise car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il lui manquait déjà. Cependant, il était décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas.

La nuit fut très mouvementé pour Théo ainsi que toutes les nuits durant un mois. Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment mais il restait sur ses positions. Alors, qu'eux était en froid, les liens entre Ron et Hermione resserrés. Harry avait déjà remarqué qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. Les disputes au quotidien étaient une forme de rapprochement, pour se parler et se toucher. Cependant, depuis environ deux semaines, ce n'était plus des engueulades mais des sourires en coins, des regards complice.. Ils se surprenaient parfois à penser à l'autre.

Le vent de février frappait les visages lorsque les Griffondors et les Serpentards se dirigèrent à l'extérieur afin d'assister au cours de Soins au créatures magiques. A ce moment, ils virent Blaise se précipiter vers Théo et l'attraper par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Je n'en peux plus, hurla t-il. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas supporter que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Je suis tellement désolé, mon cœur..

Tous les élèves les regardait complètement ahuri, la plupart avait la bouche grande ouverte. Harry, Ron, Hermione er Draco eurent un petit sourire, content qu'il est enfin fait le premier pas.

- Je te pardonne, susurra Théo avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » dans le creux de son oreille.

Blaise posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans gène devant tout le monde. Seamus lança des applaudissements, suivi par la majorité des élèves. Théo paraissait très embarrassé. A cet instant, le professeur Hagrid apparu et demanda aux élèves de se dépêcher. Le cours dut très agité à travers les nombreux bavardages au sujet de l'amour entre Blaise et Théo. Certains pensaient que Théo n'était qu'un essai avec un homme et seulement une aventure de plus tandis que d'autres croyait leur amour sincère.

- Pourquoi se serait-il ridiculiser en avouant ses sentiments devant tout le monde, sinon ? proposa une élève de Griffondor.

Parmi les Serpentards les réactions positives étaient plus rare. Quelques garçons critiquaient ouvertement leur homosexualité, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Blaise et qui finit par décrocher un coup de poing magistral à l'un d'eux pour avoir bousculer Théo. Hagrid les sépara à temps et l'histoire en resta là.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent à une vitesse étonnante. Le mois de mars était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait penser. De plus en plus, Harry se sentait en trop entre Ron et Hermione. La plupart du temps, il partait s'isoler dans la tour d'astronomie, la volière ou simplement à la bibliothèque où il faisait partout la même chose: regarder le ciel. Après des heures passées à penser, il décida de retourner dans la salle commune de Griffondor et, sur le chemin, il croisa Draco.

- Salut Draco, dit-il avec un sourire dans joie, ce qui n'échappait visiblement pas à ce dernier.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le blond d'un air inquiet.

- Mais rien, pourquoi tu..

- Tu as exactement trois secondes pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, sinon, je te jette dans le lac par ce froid, reprit-il en lui coupant la parole d'un ton plus froid que jamais.

- J'me sens plus à ma place entre Ron et Hermione, avoua t-il en se laissant glissé le long d'un mur du couloir.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusque tard le soir avant d'entreprendre de retourner dans leur salle commune respective. Harry le quitta à contre-cœur car il aimait ces moments où il lui accordait de l'attention, où il lui parlait et, plus que tout, où il était si proche de lui.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il pénétrait dans la salle commune et vit alors Ron attraper Hermione par le cou, et l'embrasser avec fougue. A cet instant, il aurait aimé retourné dans le couloir pour ne pas les déranger mais, ce soir, la Grosse Dame était en rogne et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques à Harry qui l'avait dérangé si tard.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry lorsqu'il vit le regard du couple se tourner vers lui. Je monte dans le dortoir.

- Non, reste, s'écria Hermione. Tu ne..

- Bonne nuit, reprit-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers avant même qu'elle n'ai finit sa phrase.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et s'imaginait lui et Draco, s'ils sortaient ensemble. Il reprit une énième fois la lettre qu'il lui avait extorqué dix ans auparavant et la relu sous la clarté d'une bougie. A cet instant, Ron pénétra dans le dortoir.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda t-il en chuchotant.

- Rien, répondit Harry en cachant précipitamment la lettre sous son oreiller.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que Ron se couchait dans son lit, prêt du sien.

- Tu sors enfin avec Hermione ? dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Comment ça «enfin» ?

- Tu l'aimais, elle t'aimait. Tout le monde le savait, sauf vous mais maintenant, vous avez ouvert les yeux. Je suis heureux..

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes de trop entre nous, ni même que tu tiennes la chandelle. Lorsque nous serons tout les trois, nous serons les meilleurs amis.. Comme avant.

- Je.. commença t-il mais finit par chuchoter un «Merci.»

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et, alors que Ron s'endormit très vite, Harry sentait peu à peu son cœur s'alléger. Il était vraiment heureux de les avoir pour meilleurs amis mais il lui manquait tout de même quelque chose pour l'être vraiment, ou quelqu'un.

- Draco, dit il dans un souffle avant de s'endormir en serrant la lettre dans sa main.


	18. Chapitre XVII

Chapitre dix-sept

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il sauta sur le lit de Ron, puis sur celui de Seamus, Dean et Neville pour les lever. L'irlandais se leva en lançant son oreiller sur Harry suivit des trois autres et une bataille de coussin frénétique et enjouée débuta. Ils se bâtèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'horloge leur indique qu'il est temps de se préparer pour les cours. Ils se préparèrent tout en parlant et Ron leur annonça qu'il sortait enfin avec Hermione. Dean et Seamus lui sautèrent dessus et le félicitèrent. Ils descendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoint par la jolie brune.

- Vous avez l'air d'excellente humeur, tous les quatre, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre Ron et Harry.

- C'est parce qu'on a appris que tu sors enfin avec Ron, annonça Seamus en insistant sur le mot «enfin». Vous en avez mis du temps quand même.

- Ils avaient de la bouse d'hippogriffe dans les yeux, reprit Dean en riant. Il faut leur pardonner.

Seamus, Neville et Harry explosèrent de rire tandis que Dean donnait des coups de coude suggestifs à Ron en lui faisant des clins d'œil. Hermione, quant à elle, les regardait d'un air hautain et lassé. Après quelques instants à rire, les Serpentards arrivèrent et s'installèrent aux cotés des Griffondors.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Théo d'un air intrigué. On vous entend rire à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

- Je sors avec Hermione, dit Ron.

- Enfin, s'exclama Blaise en souriant. Vous avez mis encore plus de temps que nous à vous l'avouer.

- C'est pas comparable, dit Hermione toujours avec son air hautain et sure d'elle.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à débattre et à comparer leur couple tandis que Dean et Seamus les écoutaient avec attention. Neville, quand à lui, était trop occupé à lire la lettre de sa grand-mère qu'il venait de recevoir. Draco se tourna vers Harry, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ron et Hermione ont dû comprendre et j'ai parler avec lui hier soir.

- Eh ! Aujourd'hui, il y a le match des Griffondors et des Serpentards, non ? s'écria Seamus avec un sourire malicieux.

- On va gagné, dit Neville. C'est sûre.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Blaise d'un ton méprisant.

- Parce qu'on a Harry, le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, affirma calmement Ron avec un sourire victorieux.

Harry, quant à lui, restait silencieux durant toute la conversation mais partait confiant. Griffondor était, pour la première fois, à la tête de la course pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ils allèrent en cours, qui se déroulèrent assez rapidement jusqu'au déjeuner. L'attrapeur de Griffondor ne mangea presque rien, anxieux quant au déroulement du match. Après avoir finit leur repas, la majorité des élèves se dirigèrent vers les tribunes tandis que les joueurs de Griffondor et de Serpentard allèrent dans les vestiaires pour recevoir les dernières instructions. Madame Bibine annonça le commencement du match qui, au bout de quinze minutes, était à l'avantage des Griffondors avec 30 points à 0 pour les vert et argent. Harry aperçu le Vif d'or au bas des buts de sa maison et fonça en piquet sur son balai suivit rapidement de l'attrapeur adverse. Ce dernier le heurta violement pour faire dévier sa trajectoire mais Harry réussit à se rattraper. Cependant, il ne fit pas attention au cognard arriva avec vitesse de sa droite et heurta violement sa tête. Il perdit connaissance et tomba de son balai. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour le voir tandis que Draco, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent près de lui.

- Merlin, Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Relève-toi !

Mais rien ne se produisit, il restait évanoui. Hagrid arriva peu après et, le voyant ainsi par terre, il le porta et l'emmena à l'infirmerie suivit de près par ses meilleurs amis et Draco. Madame Pomfresh le soigna avec attention et sortit tout le monde afin qu'il se repose. Le match avait continué après le départ de Harry et malgré tout les points que les Griffondors avaient marqué, les Serpentard gagnèrent.

Harry se réveilla trois jours après le match vers cinq heures au matin. Dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit, il sentit une douce main sur la sienne. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur une chevelure blonde éclairée par la lune. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu Draco. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'osait pas bougé, de peur qu'il n'ôte sa main. Il resta ainsi une quinzaine de minutes, à le regarder et à apprécier son toucher mais, poussé par une force qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là, il se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était réveillé lorsqu'il avait enlever précipitamment sa main de la sienne.

- Harry.. ?


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Chapitre dix-huit

- Harry.. ?

Draco avait écarquillé les yeux mais pas autant que Harry. Ce dernier avait les joues écarlates et se sentait extrêmement gêné. Un long silence s'installa et, tandis que Draco avait maintenu son regard sur Harry, ce dernier avait baissé les yeux, regardant ainsi ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment et, sans rien dire, Draco se leva et partit de l'infirmerie. Harry avait levé la tête et le regardait s'en aller. Dès qu'il entendit la porte claquer, il se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il était persuader qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais après l'avoir embrasser car même s'il l'avait déjà fait, la première fois lui avait été pardonné puisqu'il était ivre. Il se leva et essuya rageusement ses larmes puis, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Après plusieurs minutes, il se retrouva devant le lac. En ce jour du mois de mars, il faisait très froid mais Harry ne sentit rien malgré sa légère tenu. Il s'assit contre un arbre et attendait que le vent l'emporte au loin. Ses larmes continuèrent à glisser sur ses joues, très vite devenues écarlates à cause du froid.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était assis le long d'un mur et se tenait la tête en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry l'avait embrassé et sans être alcoolisé. Il l'aimait et ça, Draco le savait mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il l'aurait fait le premier pas.

- Il pensait que je dormais, se dit-il aussi fort qu'un murmure.

Mais, il l'avait tout de même embrassé. Draco se releva, plus déterminé que jamais à arrêter ce jeu d'amour. Il couru jusqu'au cachot où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il fouilla vivement dans ses affaires et, lorsqu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait, il s'empressa de faire le chemin inverse. Il tenait un bout de papier déchiré entre ses doigts, qu'il serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta un instant en se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Il l'ouvrit finalement mais ne vit personne. Il se précipita vers le lit où était Harry avant qu'il ne le quitte et le vit défait. Ce denier était visiblement parti et n'avait pas même prit le temps de s'habiller car les vêtements, que Hermione lui avait apporter dans la journée d'hier, étaient toujours là. Il serra encore plus fort le papier déjà froissé par le temps, le fourra dans sa poche et se précipita au dehors. Il couru jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où il était quasi-sûre de trouver Harry mais arrivé là-bas, il constata avec effroi que ce dernier n'y était pas. Il lança un juron et sortit de la tour mais il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait l'endroit où pourrait ce trouver Harry.

- Mais, quel idiot ! pesta Draco.

Il le chercha dans tout le château et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il vit que le soleil était en train de se lever, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans les environs de sept heures au matin. Il avait pris deux heures à fouiller dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour le retrouver. Il se ressaisit lorsque le vent glacial fouetta son visage et c'est à ce moment que le lac lui vint en mémoire. Il s'empressa dans cette direction.

- Merlin, Harry ! s'écria t-il en s'agenouillant vers le corps immobile.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il le secoua légèrement pour obtenir une réponse mais rien ne se passait. Harry était glacé jusqu'aux os. Draco paniqua un instant en le regardant inerte, il se reprit alors, le porta et l'emmena le plus vite qu'il put vers l'infirmerie. Il le déposa sur son lit, l'enroula dans ses couvertures pour le réchauffer et alla en vitesse chercher l'infirmière Pomfresh.

- Que faisait-il là-bas ? demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Draco.

Elle l'ausculta et conclu qu'il n'avait qu'une légère hypothermie. Il devait simplement se reposer la journée et le lendemain, il pourrait sortir. Avant le début des cours, Hermione arriva dans l'infirmerie.

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda t-elle intriguée.

- Heureusement que tu es venue seule ! Il s'est réveillé vers cinq heures au matin.

- Ron n'a pas pu se réveiller mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Rien de bien grave.. Hum, c'est dure à dire quand même.

- Malfoy, t'as exactement cinq secondes pour tout me dire ou sinon.. dit Hermione d'un ton ferme avant de se faire couper la parole;

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle en portant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Il croyait que je dormais mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas su quoi faire alors je suis parti.

- Oh.. C'est gênant.. dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! Cet abruti est parti habillé ainsi au lac. Il était en hypothermie quand je l'ai trouvé.

- Oh, le débile.. s'emporta t-elle. Hum, on va éviter de raconter ça à Ron et aux autres..

Draco acquiesça et ils décidèrent d'aller en cours qui se déroulèrent assez rapidement. Pendant les potions, Seamus fit exploser son chaudron qui vola à travers toute la pièce.

- Monsieur Finnigan, votre goût prononcer pour les explosions m'agace profondément, dit le professeur Rogue.

- Cap ou pas cap de lui dire ce que tu penses ? chuchota Dean à l'intention de Seamus.

- Mais monsieur, il faut avouer que les explosions sont fascinantes. Vous devriez essayer une fois, ça détend.

- Je retire 25 points à Griffondor pour votre insolence, annonça t-il calmement.

Dean souri doucement. Cap ou pas cap, c'était leur nouveau jeu. Il s'amusait à se lancer des défis à tour de rôle, n'importe quand.

- On a encore perdu des points à cause vous, bouda Ron.

- Et ? On a pas encore atteint le record de tes frères. C'est notre dernière année, alors il faut profiter ! dit Seamus en souriant.

Les cours continuèrent avec toujours cette bonne humeur grâce au nouveau jeu de Dean et Seamus. Harry, quant à lui, se réveilla peu après le déjeuner. Il avait étrangement froid. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui et la seule chose dont il se rappelle, c'est la vue qu'il avait sur le lac. Une grande tristesse l'envahit alors en repensant au pourquoi il était là-bas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Draco en face à présent. Durant le reste de la journée, il ne fit que de penser à ce qu'il allait faire plus tard. Comment allait-il régler cette histoire avec Draco ? Il n'avait aucune excuse à ce qu'il avait fait..

- Je ferais mieux de l'oublier..


	20. Chapitre XIX

Chapitre dix-neuf

- Je ferais mieux de l'oublier..

Le lendemain, Harry sortait de l'infirmerie plus en forme que jamais même si au fond de lui, quelque chose le brulait. Il l'aimait mais il s'était mit en tête de l'oublier, quoi que ça puisse lui couter. Il s'était mis en tête de séduire quelqu'un, une fille de préférence, afin d'oublier Draco.

Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il rencontra au passage Ginny.

- Ginny, l'interpella t-il en lui lançant un sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-elle.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Draco fut étonné de le voir aussi joyeux mais fut vite dérangé par la jolie rousse près de lui. De plus, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, l'ignorant complètement et partant s'assoir à la table des Griffondor. Il regarda Hermione, assise à côté de lui, qui avait le même regard outré.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda t-il interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas..

Harry parlaient et riait avec la jolie rousse ainsi que Dean et Seamus, qui venaient de les rejoindre. S'étant volontairement assis dos à la salle et donc à la table des Serpentards, il ne remarqua pas le regard persistant de Draco sur lui, contrairement à Ginny.

- Harry, l'interpella t-elle, Draco te regarde avec insistance.

- Pas grave, répondit-il simplement avant de retourner manger.

Ginny paraissait perplexe. Elle savait qu'ils étaient très proche et pensait qu'une dispute avait probablement éclater entre eux. Harry était devenu pâle et ne disait plus rien. Il souriait de temps en temps aux bêtises que Dean et Seamus faisaient à cause de leur jeu.

- Seamus, cap ou pas cap de foutre un bon coup de poing à Goyle ?

- Oh le salopard, tu veux ma mort ? s'exclama ce dernier.

- Cap ou pas cap ? redemanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Cap.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la table des Serpentards. Là, il repéra Goyle qui était assis près de Draco. Il l'appela en criant pour qu'il se redresse et le gifla du plus fort qu'il pouvait avant de se mettre à courir pour ne pas mourir dans les mains Goyle.

- A ton tour, cap ou pas cap ? cria Seamus pour son meilleur ami.

Dean se leva sous les yeux ahuris de Ginny, Harry et de quasiment toute la salle, couru vers Goyle, se plaça devant lui pour l'arrêter dans sa course et lui donna un magistral coup de poing. Seamus, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte, riait de plus belle lorsqu'il vit Dean se précipiter vers lui.

- Finnigan, Thomas ! Vous êtes mort ! cria Gregory Goyle.

Après quoi, les élèves reprirent le cours de leur petit déjeuner. Harry et Ginny continuèrent à parler mais cette dernière avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda t-elle avec douceur.

- Rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vais bien.. répondit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Draco, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il, fermant ainsi la conversation.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, lui et Ginny se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Arrivé devant les cachots, puisqu'il avait cours de Potions, Harry fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron.

- Tu ne parles plus à Draco, dit-elle pour le pousser à s'expliquer.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit simplement Harry en détournant le regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant, si vous continuez, je m'en vais. affirma t-il sur ton agacé.

Le cours de potions se déroula calmement. Même le professeur Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à lancer des répliques cinglantes vers les Griffondors. Harry était devenu de plus en plus insupportable avec ses amis, ne cessant de les refouler. Il fuyait Draco et tout ce qui le concerne comme la peste.

Le journée ne fut pas très gai. Seuls Dean et Seamus arrivaient à faire sourire les autres et ceci aux risques de faire perdre des points à leur maison ou d'écoper des heures de retenus. Dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry prit la cape d'invisibilité hérité de son père et se dirigea en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Le chemin lui paru plus long que d'habitude et c'est seulement lorsqu'il arriva qu'il laissait enfin aller sa tristesse et sa colère. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, se détestant à chaque geste de réagir ainsi avec ses meilleurs amis et son amour surtout qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Il était l'unique responsable de son état. Pris de rage, il frappa violemment le mur comme pour se punir. Ignorant la douleur, il continua à verser ses larmes jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Durant près de deux mois, la vie de Harry se résumait à vivre sans vraiment vivre le jour et pleurer toutes larmes de son corps la nuit. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny au début avril et Draco le vivait très mal. Il ne supportait pas de le voir embrasser la soeur Weasley. Hermione faisait de son possible pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait et de ramener Harry à la raison mais ce dernier restait buté. Il était persuader que Draco ne l'aimait pas et l'avoir embrasser ainsi le rendait trop honteux pour aller lui parler. En ce vendredi, il allait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque Harry fut interpellé par sa meilleure amie.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vais très bien, répondit le concerné avec un faible sourire.

- Tu es tout pâle, tu ne manges plus convenablement et tu as l'air très faible..

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées, dit-il pour tenter la rassurer.

- Je t'en pris, laisse moi t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais très bien, s'exclama t-il avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Draco, qui n'était pas très loin, se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il la regarda un instant et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Lui aussi avait remarqué le changement de Harry mais vu que ce dernier ne le laissait pas l'approcher, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Il ne veut rien savoir, dit-elle finalement.

Draco ne répondit rien. Ils entrèrent en classe suivit par Ron qui venait d'arriver. Le cours se passa plutôt calmement puisque même Dean et Seamus ne firent rien. La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant aux élèves de Poudlard l'heure de déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry était à la table des Griffondors, comme à son habitude depuis deux mois, avec Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Draco, quant à lui, les observait du coin de l'oeil avec un air d'indifférence marqué. Cependant, à chaque fois que la fille Weasley s'approchait trop de Harry, son coeur était près à exploser et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il en devenait fou intérieurement. Cependant, alors que le repas n'était pas fini, Harry se leva en vitesse, plus pâle que jamais et se précipita vers la sortie. Draco se tourna surpris vers Hermione qui avait un regard plus qu'inquiet. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva et partit à sa poursuite. Il atterrit ainsi aux toilettes et ce qu'il entendait le fit tressaillir. Harry rejetait le peu qu'il avait ingurgité dans la cuvette.

- Harry.. ?


	21. Chapitre XX

Chapitre vingt

- Harry, appela doucement Draco en poussant la porte de la cabine.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'écria t-il en se relevant, tellement vite qu'il failli tomber.

- Tu es malade ? demanda le serpentard, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dégage ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! cria t-il en le poussant pour sortir de la pièce étroite.

Draco attrapa fermement son poignet pour ne pas qu'il parte. Il sentait la colère monté en lui à une vitesse fulgurante après la phrase de Harry. Les deux mois qu'il venait de passer seul, sans lui, lui nouèrent la gorge, augmentant sa rancœur et son amertume. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il avait serrer de plus en plus fort le bras de son ami.

- Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal ! dit Harry en tentant de se dégager de la poigne ferme de Draco.

- Ca ne me regarde pas, hein ? Mon meilleur ami ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis deux mois, m'évite comme la peste et ne me regarde que pour me lancer de sales regards. Tout ça, à cause d'un stupide baiser. Tu m'as déjà embrassé, j'en ai pas fait des montagnes ! En plus de ça, je te vois te détruire sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Et bien sûre, ça ne me regarde pas !

Draco avait presque finit sa tirade en criant. Harry, quant à lui, ne le regardait plus. Il avait baissé les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses larmes lui brouiller la vue. Il fut terriblement blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui. Il avait raison, et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressent. Ca lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Il restèrent sans bouger, sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne se redresse vivement. Il encra son regard dans celui de Draco.

- « Un stupide baiser. » se dit-il avant de s'adresser vers lui. J'ai essayé de te le dire..

Il l'avait dit dans un souffle, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Il avait refouler de mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se défit de la prise du serpentard et sortit rapidement des toilettes, plus pâle que jamais. Il se dirigea vers les serres où il vit Hermione et Ron l'attendant. Ils avaient cours de Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron d'un ton fort inquiet. T'es tout pâle.

- J'ai du mal à digérer, je crois.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.

- Hm. Si je ne me sens toujours pas bien après le cours, j'irai. répondit-il afin de la rassurer.

Le professeur Chourave arriva quelques instant après et le cours commença.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des mandragores. Si vous vous en souvenez, nous avons déjà eu à faire à ses plantes en deuxième année.

- Comment oublier, dit Seamus avec un sourire, Neville s'était évanoui malgré les caches-oreilles.

Les griffondors rirent en y repensant, tous excepté Neville qui semblait offusqué. Seamus le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Aller, boude pas. Je disais ça pour rire, dit il avec une moue plus qu'adorable.

Le professeur Chourave fit vite taire la classe et elle reprit ses explications.

- Nous allons cette année les étudier de manière plus approfondie. Vous savez déja, malheureusement ou heureusement, qu'elle permet de réveiller les êtres pétrifiés. Bon, commençons d'abord par les déraciner. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos caches-oreilles si vous ne voulez pas vous évanouir.

Tout le monde s'apprêta à s'équiper. Dean et Seamus n'avait visiblement pas arrêter leur jeu et se donnèrent des défis des plus fous, à coeur-joie.

- Cap ou pas cap ? demanda Dean en montrant les caches-oreilles.

- Vous êtes vraiment puérils, dit Hermione indigné.

- Cap, dit Seamus avec un regard provocateur. T'es quand même une enflure à me donner des défis ainsi !

Les garçons sourirent tandis qu'Hermione avait détourné son attention de ses enfantillages. Au moment de déraciner les mandragores, Seamus ôta ses caches oreilles. Le cri fut tellement intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de boucher ses oreilles avec ses mains. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Seamus était inconscient par terre.

- Il n'a pas mis ses caches-oreilles, dit-elle d'un ton outré. Bon, Neville, accompagnez le à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plait.

- J'y vais professeur, dit Dean devançant Neville et portant Seamus sur son dos.

Il sortit de la classe et le cours continua. Harry était de plus en plus mal et il savait que le fait de n'avoir rien de consistant dans l'estomac depuis une semaine y était pour quelque chose. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il se cacha derrière un sourire, une blague mais Hermione, contrairement à Ron, n'était pas dupe. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Draco ainsi que le fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Ginny. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait cette relation malsaine et elle n'allait pas plus attendre pour lui dire.

- Pourquoi tu sors avec Ginny ? demanda t-elle en le fixant.

- Comment ça ? Je sors avec elle parce que je..

Il s'arrêta car il comprit qu'Hermione savait. Elle le regarda avec pleins de reproches. Il se redressa alors du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- En fait, j'étais censé ne le dire à personne mais je sens que tu vas m'en faire baver sinon..

- Dire quoi ? demanda t-elle surprise.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, non plus. C'est même elle qui a demandé qu'on sorte ensemble afin qu'elle attire l'attention de Dean.

- Dean ? Bah ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! dit Hermione étonnée. N'empêche que votre relation est quand même malsaine.

- J'ai rien à perdre et puis, elle m'a tellement supplié que je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Hum. Quand même, elle abuse, dit-elle avant de reprendre après un cours silence. Mais n'empêche qu'elle, au moins, cherche à conquérir le coeur de son amour, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Harry ne dit rien. Il comprit qu'Hermione le visait directement mais il ne voulait plus polémiquer sur ce sujet. Il voulait en finir avec cet amour qui ne cessait de le consumer.

La journée se termina calmement. Seamus était encore à moitié sourd mais Pomfresh l'avait rassurer en disant que ça lui passera. Il lança un défi plus que vengeant à Dean puisqu'il devait embrasser langoureusement Cedric Diggory dans la Grande Salle, ce qu'il projeta de faire le lendemain soir, maudissant son meilleur ami. Alors que tout le monde s'était endormi chez les Griffondor, Harry se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et alla dans la tour d'astronomie. Là, il libéra ses larmes comme chaque nuit mais cette fois, elles étaient plus désespérées que jamais. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique à cet instant, debout sur la rambarde et pleurant. Si quelqu'un serait passé, il aurait crié au suicide.

- Après tout..


End file.
